NARUTO EL SUPER SAIYAN LEGENDARIO
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Naruto es dejado de lado por sus padres a favor de su hermana jinchuriki, encontrando un libro que le mostrará el camino para volverse el más fuerte, al igual que sus antepasados; Los saiyans. Naruto harem. Versión alternativa del fict NARUTO LA REENCARNACIÓN DE BROLY
1. Capítulo 1: El verdadero Naruto

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí traigo la nueva historia que dije que traería en la última historia que subí, es un crossover de naruto con dragon ball z, y no, naruto no será broly, será un guerrero legendario distinto. Y ya está, sin más que decir, a leer**

 **NARUTO EL SUPER SAIYAN LEGENDARIO**

 **Sinopsis:** Naruto es dejado de lado por sus padres a favor de su hermana jinchuriki, encontrando un libro que le mostrará el camino para volverse el más fuerte, al igual que sus antepasados; Los saiyans. Naruto harem. Versión alternativa del fict NARUTO LA REENCARNACIÓN DE BROLY

 **Capítulo 1: El verdadero Naruto**

Seis Años, seis años habían pasado desde que el Kyubi no Yoko atacó la aldea de Konoha por las acciones de un sujeto enmascarado y con máscara, el cuál poseía el sharingan, cobrándose un gran número de víctimas, pero por suerte el cuarto Hokage junto a su esposa pudieron detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero a un precio bastante alto, debido a que Kushina estaba demasiado débil para que volviera a ser la jinchuriki del Kyubi, tuvieron que sellar a la bestia dentro de Naruko, su hija menor de pelo rubio, ya que era la que más posibilidades tenía de soportar el poder del zorro

La familia también tenía otro hijo, siendo el mayor de los dos, de nombre Naruto, pero a diferencia de sus padres o hermana, este tenía el pelo negro y los ojos igual de negros, de hecho muchos pensarían que sería un Uchiha, pero no, era hijo genético de Minato y Kushina, para sorpresa de muchos presentes, sorprendidos no solo por la diferencia que tenía con sus familiares, sino también por poseer una extraña cola de mono

Una vez que todo el infierno acabó, Konoha vitoreó a sus héroes y a la niña que mantenía encerrada a la bestia en su interior, sin tener en cuenta al bebé pelinegro

Las cosas fueron bien hasta que ambos niños cumplieron los 5 años, donde la joven Uzumaki-Namikaze ya empezó a mostrar síntomas de utilizar el chakra del zorro, lo que provocó que sus padres volcaran toda su atención en ella, dejando solo al pelinegro

Sin embargo, este parecía importarle poco o nada que le prestaran más atención a su hermana que a él. Desde pequeño, el joven pelinegro había demostrado no solo independencia, también un gran instinto para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, eso junto a una gran inteligencia para su edad, que le permitieron al joven encontrar entre los pergaminos de sus padres métodos para poder entrenar el Taijutsu, el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los ninjas, aunque de vez en cuando observaba el entrenamiento que le daban sus padres a su hermana, sobre todo en cuando se trataba de Taijutsu, aunque también estudiaba algo de Fuinjutsu para realizar sellos por si tenía que esconder algo importante… o a alguien

El chico era un absoluto genio, solo le bastaba ver el entrenamiento una sola vez para poder aplicarlo el mismo y obtener resultandos impresionantes en muy poco tiempo

También aprendió a sentir la presencia de los seres vivos a su alrededor, gracias a unos instintos animales bastante desarrollados que el pelinegro no tardó mucho en explotar para su propia beneficio

Un día, más exactamente el día en el que ambos niños Uzumaki- Namikaze cumplían años, el pelinegro Uzumaki se había levantado temprano, ya que sus padres y hermana eran bastante ruidosos, y este estaba mosqueado de no poder descansar tanto como quería después de su entrenamiento de 18 horas seguidas

El pelinegro bajó mientras se quitaba la migraña de sus ojos para ver como sus padres desayunaban, todos vestidos mientras él seguía con el pijama puesto, cuando de repente su hermana rubia bajó con hiperactividad sacando una sonrisa a sus padres

 **Minato:** Feliz cumpleaños Naruko-chan- dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia- Naruto ¿Todavía estás en pijama? Deberías ser más responsable, como tu hermana que ya está lista para entrenar- dijo algo molesto, cosa que al pelinegro no le importó

 **Naruto:** Lo tendré en cuenta Padre- dijo restándole importancia a las palabras del rubio

 **Kushina:** Toma Naruko, aquí tienes tú comida- dijo sonriente su hija sirviéndole un plato de huevos con salchichas- ah cierto, Naruto tu comida…- dijo con voz neutra al pelinegro que simplemente abrió la nevera y bebió agua para después comerse la comida que hizo su madre y otras cosas más de la nevera

 **Minato:** A cierto, se me olvidaba, Naruto, hoy en el cumpleaños de Naruko quiero que te comportes ya que van a venir jefes de clanes con sus hijos, por lo que nada de travesuras- dijo seriamente el rubio

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo en un tono de _me importa una mierda_ lo que el rubio afeminado dijera, estaba muy cabreado como para echarle cuenta, por lo que decidió irse a entrenar a las cercanías del bosque de la muerte

Durante su camino el pelinegro pasó cerca del barrio residencial de los Uchihas, donde pudo observar como un joven de su edad de pelo negro entrenaba con un joven de alrededor de unos 20 años o más

Naruto los conocía, se trataban de Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos hijos del líder del clan Fugaku Uchiha y su hermosa mujer Mikoto Uchiha, la cual también tenía otra hija idéntica a ella, Satsuki Uchiha, la hermana gemela del emo Uchiha

Cuando los conoció, pudo ver que Itachi y su madre eran bastante amables, al igual que Satsuki que cuando vio por primera vez al pelinegro se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate, y siempre que podía intentaba hablar con el hijo del Hokage, cosa que al pelinegro le agradaba

Por su parte Fugaku y Sasuke eran…. Como decirlos…. Unos capullos en potencia con un palo metido en su culo de maricas, en serio ¡ ¿Cómo una mujer tan encantadora como Mikoto acabó con un energúmeno como ese cómo marido?! Aunque su hijo menor tampoco se escapaba, todo el día presumiendo de ser un Uchiha y ser superior a todos los que le rodeaban

El Uzumaki detestaba a ese payaso, al cual lo podría tumbar hasta con el dedo meñique de su pie, pero no le dio importancia, quería irse a entrenar antes de que la hermana gemela de ese payaso viniera, ya que no quería tener un ataque de ira con la pobre chica

Durante su camino pudo notar la presencia de una joven de su edad que le seguía a escondidas, de pelo corto azulado oscuro y ojos oji perlas, una característica única de un clan; el Hyuga, tratándose nada más ni menos que la joven heredera de la rama principal de dicho clan, Hinata Hyuga

Al principio le resultó raro al pelinegro que esa joven lo siguiera a todas partes, hasta que recordó que esa fue la joven a la que protegió el invierno pasado de unos abusones, los cuales acabaron comiéndose literalmente la nieve a manos del Uzumaki, el cual ni siquiera calentaba. Después de eso dejo que la joven le siguiera, aunque no le importaba, después de todo la acababa perdiendo cuando cruzaba dos o tres calles

Durante su camino los aldeanos observaban curiosos al chico ya que no sabían quién era, aunque teniendo en cuenta que su padre solo dio a conocer la existencia de su hija menor, no era para extrañarse, aunque la gente estaría flipando si el niño no llevara su cola de mono enroscada en la cintura como un cinturón de cuero

Una vez en las cercanías del bosque de la muerte, el pelinegro se dispuso a entrenar, primero lanzando golpes a gran velocidad, para posteriormente hacer ejercicios como abdominales y lagartijas mientras cargaba piedras de gran tamaño, para posteriormente liarse a golpes y ostias con los animales que osaban pasar cerca de donde entrenaba el pelinegro y molestarlo

Una vez que empezaba a oscurecerse el día, el joven pelinegro se dirigió hacia la casa de sus padres para poder ducharse y luego irse a dormir, sintiendo que se hacía cada vez más fuerte cada día que avanzaba

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, pudo ver el cúmulo de gente que había en el patio de su casa y lo que parecía ser un escenario improvisado de madera con un micrófono

El pelinegro no tardó mucho en deducir que el payaso de su padre iba a decir algo importante, cosa que le importaba una mierda, por lo que decidió irse al estudio a terminar de estudiar Fuinjutsu

Sin embargo, pudo sentir la presencia de las únicas personas que le importaban, que eran las mujeres Uchihas, Itachi, su amigo Shishui y por último Hinata Hyuga, por lo que decidió ir a verlos ahora que estaba de buen humor

Cuando salió con otra ropa limpia, las féminas no tardaron mucho en detectarlo al igual que los Uchihas mayores, mientras los demás lo ignoraban

 **Satsuki/Hinata:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- Dijeron las jóvenes muy ilusionadas al ver al pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas- dijo dándoles un abrazo, las cuales correspondieron

 **Mikoto:** Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo dulcemente la matriarca del clan

 **Naruto:** Perfectamente Mikoto-san, entrenando para hacerme más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y seguridad que sonrojo levemente a las féminas

 **Satsuki:** Naruto, se nos olvidaba, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras ofrecía su regalo al pelinegro

Este al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver dos pendientes dorados, para sorpresa también de los adultos

 **Naruto:** ¿Estos son….?- dijo mientras la joven asentía

 **Satsuki:** Te vi una vez mirando un escaparate con ilusión, por lo que pude ahorrar dinero y fui a comprarlos antes de que alguien se los llevara dijo la joven con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Satsuki-chan- dijo dándole un abrazo que sonrojo a la pelinegra para posteriormente ponerse los pendientes en la oreja izquierda (igual que zoro de one piece)

 **Hinata:** Na… Naruto-kun- dijo la joven Hyuga llamando la atención del azabache- yo… ta…. También tengo un regalo- dijo ofreciéndole su regalo, el cuál consistía en una muñequera de metal negra y verde con el símbolo de la hoja

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, me la pondré ahora mismo- dijo poniéndosela en un muñeca izquierda, quedándole algo apretada debido a su musculatura que superaba a la de los niños de su edad- la cuidaré siempre, te lo prometo- dijo el azabache alegrando a la tímida Hyuga, la cual fue llamada por su padre por lo que no tuvo otra que ir a ver que necesitaba

Eso no le gusto al pelinegro, cada vez que veía a ese hombre, desprendía un aura llena de decepción hacia la joven Hyuga, a la vez que desprendía tristeza y dolor, cosa que extrañaba al joven Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** "Cómo ese viejo verde le ponga un solo dedo encima a Hinata-chan…"- pensó el azabache mirando seriamente al Hyuga mayor cuando fue interrumpido por Mikoto y los varones Uchihas, que les dieron sus respectivos regalos

Mikoto le regalo una colonia para después del entrenamiento, para tapar un poco el mal olor, por su parte Itachi y Shishui le regalaron en conjunto un regalo bastante particular; Un libro

Si señores, un libro, cosa que extraño a los demás presentes que hablaban con el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** El uso del Ki- dijo el pelinegro leyendo el título

 **Shishui:** Se trata de un libro que habla de técnicas de Taijutsu algo antiguas mezcladas con artes marciales, estaba en la biblioteca cogiendo polvo, pero como a ti te encanta el Taijutsu pensé que te interesaría- dijo el joven Uchiha mientras el Uzumaki empezaba a leer las primeras páginas

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Shishui- nii-san, Itachi nii-san- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a los Uchihas mientras el pelinegro se puso a leer el libro en ese mismo lugar

 **Minato:** Pueblo de Konoha necesito que me atendáis un momento- dijo mientras los invitados, menos Naruto, escuchaban al Hokage- Me gustaría dar la gran noticia de que mi Hija Naruko se convertirá en la líder de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki- dijo mientras todos aplaudían, menos los Uchihas que rodeaban al pelinegro y la joven Hinata, ya que el hokage al decir eso declaró al joven Naruto como un paria de los dos clanes

Naruto miraba sorprendido a su padre, para posteriormente sonreír levemente, ya que estaba a un paso de abandonar a esos pringados de una vez por todas, pero decidió seguir viendo el libro al ver unas páginas bastante interesantes

 **Minato:** También quiero decir que mi hija será una de las candidatas a ser la próxima Hokage de la aldea- dijo mientras todos volvían a aplaudir

Naruto miró nuevamente sorprendido, para posteriormente sonreír como un psicópata, y posteriormente guardar el libro en un pergamino que despareció en una explosión de humo, sin que este hubiese realizado sello alguno con las manos, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, Hinata, su padre Hiashi, Sarutobi, sabedor de que ese chico era especial desde que lo vio por primera vez entrenando en las cercanías del bosque de la muerte, junto a su compañero de guerra Danzo, conocido como el halcón de la guerra

 **Naruto:** Ja… jajajajajajajaaja- fue la risa que producía el azabache llamando la atención de los presentes, que se preguntaban quién era ese niño- ¿esa mocosa…. HOKAGE? Jajajaja- dijo riéndose con fuerza, mientras Satsuki y Hinata lo miraban con preocupación

 **Naruko:** ¿Sí voy a ser Hokage? ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo bastante enfadada la rubia

 **Naruto:** No, ninguno, aunque Konoha se convertirá en el hazmerreír del mundo shinobi cuando una mocosa malcriada como tú se haga Hokage- dijo sin parar de reír dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Naruko:** ¡ ¿Insinúas que soy estúpida?!- dijo muy furiosa

 **Naruto:** Estúpida… y débil- dijo con un tono serio dejando a los presentes sin aliento

 **Kushina:** ¡Naruko relájate, y tú Naruto ve disculpándote con tu hermana si no quieres que te castigue!- dijo bastante enfadada al igual que su marido, aunque al azabache le daba igual lo que decían sus padres

 **Naruto:** Muy bien mocosa, te propongo un trato, pelea contra mí, si ganas, serás digna de ser Hokage, si pierdes, es que no eres más que escoria- dijo seriamente el azabache a la furiosa rubia

 **Mikoto:** ¡Naruto!- dijo la matriarca de los Uchiha siendo detenida por su hijo mayor- Itachi….

 **Itachi:** Déjales madre, algo me dice que nos vamos a sorprender- dijo con su típico tono serio pero amable

 **Naruko:** ¡De acuerdo, acepto tu reto!- dijo señalándole con el dedo haciendo sonreír al azabache

 **Kushina:** ¡Naruko!- dijo mientras Sarutobi la detiene a ella y a su marido

 **Minato:** Sandaime…- dijo sorprendido el rubio

 **Sarutobi:** Déjalos Minato, quiero ver el potencial de ambos- dijo seriamente junto a su compañero Danzo

Mientras los herederos de clanes miraban la escena con seriedad junto a sus padres

 **Shikamaru:** Pobre idiota, mira que desafiar a una Jinchuriki- dijo viendo al Uzumaki con los brazos cruzados y con cara sonriente mientras a su lado un chico del clan Akimichi se hartaba de comer patatas fritas de una bolsa

 **Sasuke:** Ese perdedor va a acabar comiendo el suelo- dijo con confianza irritando a su hermana y a su madre, junto a su hermano y Shishui

Ambos contendientes se miraban entre sí, una con ira y el otro con excitación, por fin podría poner a prueba su entrenamiento

 **Minato:** Empiecen- dijo seriamente el Namikaze

Naruko fue la primera en atacar dispuesta a darle una paliza al pelinegro por humillarla delante de todo el mundo

Pero para su sorpresa, y la de los presentes, incluyendo (sobre todo) a sus padres, el pelinegro detuvo el golpe de la rubia sin apenas esfuerzo, y eso que la joven pese a sus 6 años de edad, estaba cerca del nivel de un chunnin

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando a su hermana, que empezó a lanzar ataque a gran velocidad que el azabache esquivaba con una sonrisa y sin aparente esfuerzo

Todos estaban anonadados de ver como el desconocido se burlaba de los ataques de su contrincante, mientras muchos se preguntaban quién era ese chico

El pelinegro aburrido sujeto una de las piernas de la rubia para posteriormente levantarla del suelo con un solo brazo, sorprendiendo a todos de que un niño tan pequeño tuviese tanta fuerza

 **Naruto:** Creo que me toca a mí- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia de forma macabra, para posteriormente lanzarla al aire sin esfuerzo y encajarle una patada que le sacó todo el aire y le puso los ojos blancos mientras escupía un poco de sangre, para posteriormente salir volando unos metros atravesando la pared de su patio, dejando a todos sin palabras, incluso el Tercer Hokage y su compañero estaban sorprendidos ante el poder que mostraba el joven azabache

De entre los escombros salió la joven rubia, que levanto su rostro, mostrando sus pupilas rasgadas y de color rojo, mirando con ira y odio al azabache, para asombro y terror de muchos de los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Continuamos?- dijo con una sonrisa, provocando la ira de su hermana, que se lanzó a gran velocidad a por el pelinegro, que simplemente bloqueaba o esquivaba los golpes a gran velocidad, para mayor sorpresa de los espectadores, incluso Itachi tenía dificultades para seguir los movimientos del pelinegro aún con su sharingan activado, viéndose obligado a activar un nivel superior para poder seguirlos

El Uchiha se sorprendió ante lo que veía, mientras Naruko lanzaba potentes golpes, Naruto solo usaba un brazo para bloquear todos los ataques de la rubia, claro, hasta que este se aburrió y la agarró de un brazo para posteriormente darle otra patada en el estómago, que la hizo escupir sangre, para horror de sus padres, para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo en la cara que la estrelló contra el suelo, mientras este mostraba una sonrisa macabra y se lamía la lengua que cayó en su cara

La joven rubia se levantó nuevamente del suelo, mirando con rabia al azabache, mientras su cara sangraba abundantemente y se acercaba al pelinegro tambaleándose, para posteriormente mostrar una sonrisa, que extraño a su adversario

La rubia con gran velocidad agarró la cola de mono del azabache, para sorpresa de los espectadores al ver la extremidad del chico

 **Danzo:** "Esa cola… no puede ser"- pensó asombrado al ver la joya que tenía frente a sus narices

 **Naruko:** ¿Te crees que no sabía de esto? Recuerda que tú y yo vivimos en la misma casa, se tus puntos débiles- dijo apretando la cola con fuerza- sé que si aprieto tu cola tus fuerzas se perderán- dijo asombrando a los presentes ante lo dicho por la rubia

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?...- dijo con una sonrisa deteniendo en seco a la rubia, para posteriormente salir volando por los aires por la propia cola que estaba agarrando, para posteriormente ser agarrada por el cuello por esa peluda extremidad, alzando a la rubia nuevamente al cielo

 **Sarutobi:** "No solamente es rápida, también es muy fuerte"- pensó asombrado viendo esa peculiar extremidad

 **Naruto:** Sabía de sobra que este era mi punto débil, por eso entrene mi cola para hacerla menos sensible al dolor y así eliminar esa debilidad que pondría en peligro mi vida- dijo muy sonriente el azabache mientras la rubia lo miraba con odio e ira- será mejor acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo encajándole un poderoso puñetazo, que dejó fuera de combate a la rubia, para asombro de los presentes- ha, parece que la escoria es escoria después de todo- dijo retirándose, aunque en realidad sabía que si el zorro hubiese aparecido, aunque hubiese sido una mínima porción de su chakra, el resultado habría sido muy diferente, sabía que debía seguir entrenando si quería competir contra los bijuus

 **Minato:** ¡Quieto ahí Naruto!- dijo el rubio bastante enfadado deteniendo la marcha del azabache que se giró a verlo con aburrimiento- ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR ASÍ A TU HERMANA Y HUMILLARLA FRENTE A TODOS?!- Exclamo furioso mientras Tsunade trataba las heridas de la joven, descubriendo con horror que la joven tenía varias costillas rotas y los huesos faciales fracturados

 **Naruto:** La mocosa se lo ha buscado, además nunca consideraría a esa basura como mi hermana, al igual que a ti tampoco te veo como un padre ni a ella como a una madre- dijo señalando a la peli roja dejando de piedra a los presentes- la única razón por la que vivo con vosotros es porque legalmente estoy atado a vosotros, si por mi fuera, había abandonado esta casa de payasos hace mucho tiempo- dijo dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes- después de todo, solo soy un estorbo en vuestras vidas- dijo desapareciendo en las calles de Konoha, seguido de Satsuki, su madre, Hinata e Itachi junto a Shishui

Por su parte, Sasuke miro asombrado el poder del chico de pelo azabache mientras le invadían los celos, era imposible que ese extraño con cola de mono fuera más fuerte que él, Un Uchiha, la élite de esta aldea

Por su parte Danzo miraba con una sonrisa interna al joven Uzumaki. El viejo Halcón no era tonto, sabía que ese chico pertenecía a una raza alienígena de guerreros casi extinta; los saiyans, seres que utilizaban el Ki, una energía mucho más poderosa y destructiva que el chakra y con una habilidad llamada Zenkai, que los hacía más fuertes cada vez que escapaban de la muerte

Pero ahí estaba el problema, estos seres eran muy poderosos, incluso más que los bijuus juntos, por lo que controlar a uno de gran poder con el sharingan sería imposible, y que el chico se convirtiera en un monstruo casi invencible solo era cuestión de tiempo, por lo que debía actuar rápido si quería hacer al chico suyo y tenerlo como un arma para dominar al mundo

Lástima que el joven pelinegro sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso y que no le quitaría un ojo de encima

La pareja Hokage, estaba devastada tanto por las palabras de su hijo como por la paliza que le dio a su hija, cosa que asombró a Jiraya, uno de los alumnos del Sandaime junto a Tsunade, pero luego el peliblanco recordó haber visto esa cola en alguna parte, que no lograba recordar

 **Jiraya:** Maestro- dijo el peliblanco a su sensei- podemos hablar un momento en privado- dijo mientras el anciano seguía a su alumno todo bajo la mirada de Danzo, que mando a sus Ambus a expiar al dúo

Naruto seguía caminando tranquilamente por las calles, deteniéndose al sentir la presencia de sus dos amigas

 **Satsuki:** Naruto-kun- dijo la joven Uchiha jadeante seguida de la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

 **Satsuki:** ¿Cómo que hola? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo algo alterada la azabache

 **Naruto:** Sí, y salió bastante bien- dijo dejando sin palabras a las féminas

 **Satsuki:** ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo mientras el joven le mostraba un papel- esto es…- dijo asombrada ante el informe que tenía delante

 **Naruto:** Un papel de expulsión de clanes, no me fue difícil conseguirlo y hacer que el tonto de Minato lo rellenará, ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo jajajaja- dijo con una gran sonrisa asombrando a ambas féminas

 **Hinata:** Pero entonces ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Dónde vivirás ahora?- dijo preocupada mientras a la Uchiha se le encendía una bombilla en la cabeza mientras sonreía

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Hinata, durante un año estuve haciendo una casa en secreto, no es muy grande, pero servirá- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba serio ya que había detectado varias presencias siguiéndolo, y no parecían amistosas

 **Satsuki:** Ah valla- dijo asombrada pero desilusionada por dentro ya que el azabache no podría quedarse en su casa

 **Naruto:** No os preocupéis, os iré a visitar después de mis entrenamientos, ¿Vale?- dijo mientras las jóvenes asentían muy alegres- si me disculpáis debo irme, nos vemos mañana- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin de fuego, para asombro de las jóvenes y os Ambus de Raíz de Danzo que lo habían perdido de vista

El azabache, apareció frente a una pequeña choza de madera pintada de verde, lo que dificultaba verla claramente en el bosque, aparte de ser algo pequeña, pero por dentro era bastante cómoda

El joven volvió a sacar el libro que Itachi y Shishui le regalaron y empezó a leerlo, para quedarse bastante asombrado

En este libro te hablaba del Ki, la energía espiritual de todos los seres vivos, que no tenía nada que ver con el chakra. Esta energía si era bien controlada, permitía al usuario poder volar y lanzar grandes ondas de Ki con un nivel de destrucción comparable o incluso, superior al de los bijuus

También te enseñaba como poder sentir el ki de los demás seres vivos y conocer las intenciones del contrario

Lo único malo, es que la mayoría de humanos que intentaron entrenar con Ki acabaron muriendo, ya que requería gastos descomunales de energía

Pero para Naruto eso no era un problema, ya que él sabía que no era un ser humano. Él sabía que era perteneciente a una de las razas más poderosas del universo; los saiyans

 _ **Flash back**_

El pelinegro se encontraba haciendo flexiones sujetándose solo con el dedo índice mientras estaba boca arriba, cargando una enorme piedra solo con sus pies

El joven entonces detecto una extraña energía entre los matorrales, por lo que curioso, pero algo desconfiado, decidió ir a investigar

Cuando llegó al lugar de donde procedía esa extraña energía, se asombró levemente al ver lo que parecía ser una nave espacial de forma redondeada que desprendía una energía blanquecina mientras en la puerta tenía un sello el cuál ponía memoria

El azabache, con cautela, quitó el sello, solo para ver como la energía que rodeaba la capsula espacial se introducía de golpe dentro de la cabeza del pelinegro

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio

Todos los recuerdos de su raza, a lo que se dedicaban, sus cualidades físicas y de combate, y como fueron erradicados por un demonio del hielo llamado Freezer, dejando como supervivientes a él y otros seis saiyans más

Una vez que los recuerdos dejaron de fluir, el joven azabache sonrió como un verdadero asesino en serie psicópata

 **Naruto:** Ya lo entiendo todo- dijo sádicamente- Freezer va a morir, por desgracia no puedo hacer mucho en este estado, necesitare seguir entrenando si quiero matar a esa sabandija inmunda- dijo con una sonrisa que haría correr a Madara, Hashirama y a los nueve bijuus juntos

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El azabache sonrió cuando consiguió esos recuerdos, y ahora que tenía este libro en sus manos, nada ni nadie le impediría acabar con esa rata de Freezer

Pero si quería vencer a ese desgraciado, tenía que vencer a los seres más fuertes de este planeta, es decir, los bijus, por lo que después de estudiar el libro y sellar el lugar, empezó su entrenamiento auto impuesto

Lo primero de todo; volar, cosa que no le fue muy complicada, solo tenía que concentrarse levemente para que su Ki hiciera el trabajo, y en menos de dos horas, el pelinegro ya controlaba el vuelo

 **Naruto:** Vamos a ver de lo que soy capaz- dijo saliendo de la barrera que protegía su casa, volando hacia el cielo- ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!- Dijo volando a toda velocidad, tardando solo veinte minutos en llegar a Suna, para su propio asombro, obviamente no iba a descender, ya que tendría a todos los guardias encima intentando matarlo pensando que sería un espía de una aldea enemiga

El azabache siguió volando, hasta recorrerse todas las aldeas importantes del mundo shinobi, es decir, Kumo, Taki, Kiri e Iwa hasta llegar finalmente a Konoha, todo eso en tan solo dos horas

 **Naruto:** Como era de suponer, sigo siendo muy lento- dijo para posteriormente mirar a la luna creciente- debo ponerme a entrenar seriamente y poner sellos más fuertes si no quiero destruir la aldea cuando salga la luna llena- dijo recordando la transformación en Oozaru de su raza y el nivel de destrucción que estos tenían- quizás esa sea la clave para matar a Freezer- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que pondría los pelos de punta a todo el que lo viera

Mientras, en otra parte, Sarutobi y Jiraya habían terminado con su charla, después de que este último dejara fuera de combate a los Ambus de Danzo

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?- dijo con algo de duda el anciano

 **Jiraya:** Seguro, además le vendrá bien ver el mundo- dijo con firmeza el pervertido

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Pero no crees que siete años es mucho tiempo?- dijo algo preocupado

 **Jiraya:** No, creo que es lo mejor, ese chico está ansioso de luchar, puedo sentirlo, y cuando vuelva para los exámenes será increíblemente poderoso- dijo con mucha seguridad el pervertido de pelo blanco

 **Sarutobi:** Está bien, supongo que será lo mejor para todos- dijo mientras iba a informarles a la familia Namikaze -Uzumaki

Al día siguiente, el saiyan se despertó temprano, para seguir su entrenamiento, no sin antes revisar los sellos y asegurarse de que funcionaban correctamente

Hoy trabajaría el manejo del Ki, empezando a concentrar pequeñas ondas en sus manos de color blanquecino, para posteriormente lanzarlas contra los árboles y piedras de la zona, teniendo como resultado, la destrucción total de estos

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en descubrir que si aumentaba un poquito de potencia su barrera se sellos acabaría destrozada, y eso no le convenía, por lo que decidió volar al mar para seguir con su entrenamiento, no sin antes ir a comprar unas pesas supresoras de poder para su entrenamiento físico

Durante su camino, todos se fijaron en aquel niño bastante musculoso para su edad, ya que este solo llevaba una camisa apretada sin mangas, marcando muy bien su musculatura, provocando que las mujeres se lo comieran con la mirada

Mientras caminaba, pudo notar algo blanco chocar y rebotar contra su brazo derecho, lo que llamó su atención, viendo en el suelo a un chico de pelo negro y emo tocarse la cabeza con dolor mientras se levantaba y encaraba al azabache, sorprendiéndose al saber quién era

Naruto no tardó mucho en reconocer al hermano gemelo de Satsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, el mocoso mimado del clan que se creía superior a todos solo por tener el apellido de uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea

 **Sasuke:** Tú eres el idiota que humilló a la hija del Hokage, te exijo que me enseñes todas tus técnicas- dijo el Uchiha con autoridad, para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrelló contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente, para sorpresa de los civiles y los shinobis que pasaban por allí

 **Naruto:** Yo no acató órdenes de nadie, sabandija inmunda- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía a la tienda para comprar pesos

Antes de que el Uzumaki entrara a la tienda, pudo ver como alguien de pelo blanco se estrellaba contra el suelo enfrente del puesto al que quería ir el azabache

El hombre de pelo blanco de levantó del suelo algo adolorido y con la nariz sangrante mientras mantenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, mientras el Uzumaki lo veía con varias gotas estilo anime en su cabeza

 **Jiraya:** Esas jóvenes de hoy en día pegan fuerte….- dijo seriamente- PERO ESTÁN MUY BUENAS JAJAJA- Dijo el muy tarado y sucio con una sonrisa de cerdo pervertido mientras escribía rápidamente en una libreta

 **Naruto:** "Genial, el payaso y pervertido de mi padrino"- pensó mosqueado al ver al peliblanco

Curiosamente este se giró, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba buscando durante todo el día

 **Jiraya:** ¡NARUTO POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO!- Dijo con una sonrisa el pervertido

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú? ¿Buscándome a mí?- dijo con varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza para posteriormente abrir los ojos con horror- ¡MALDITO PEDÓFILO MUERE!- Dijo lanzándose hacia el aterrado sennin, ya que cuando esquivó el puñetazo del saiyan, este destrozó una pared de piedra entera mientras la gente miraba al peliblanco con malos ojos por lo dicho por el azabache

 **Jiraya:** ¡RELÁJATE NARUTO SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!- Dijo deteniendo el ataque del guerrero, el cuál miró con rareza al sanin

 **Naruto:** ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Tú?- dijo algo extrañado mientras el viejo verde asentía muy nervioso

 **Jiraya:** Quiero proponerte un trato- dijo algo nervioso mientras el saiyan se calmaba

 **Naruto:** En privado, aquí hay muchas orejas- dijo mirando aleatoriamente de forma que solo fue notado por el sanin el cual también detecto a los Ambus

 **Jiraya:** "Ha detectado a esos Ambus de raíz ¿será un sensor?, no, deber ser eso… "- dijo mientras le indicaba al joven que lo siguiera a un lugar privado

Una vez alejados de todo el mundo y haber engañado a los perros de Danzo, ambos se dispusieron a hablar

 **Naruto:** ¿De que se trata viejo verde? ¿Quiero seguir entrenando?- dijo mosqueando un poco al sanin de los sapos, pero pronto se relajó

 **Jiraya:** Naruto, ayer demostraste un poder sorprendente para tú edad, y estoy seguro de que quieres acerté más fuerte- dijo mientras el joven asentía- por lo que te quiero proponer una idea- dijo mientras el joven escuchaba atentamente- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento?- dijo sorprendiendo al joven guerrero

 **Naruto:** ¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo seriamente el saiyan

 **Jiraya:** Siete años- dijo mientras el saiyan lo miraba seriamente para posteriormente formar una sonrisa ladeada

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué puedes enseñarme?- dijo seriamente el Uzumaki pero con esa sonrisa de lado

 **Jiraya:** Jutsus de todo tipo, Fuinjutsu a nivel clase S, Taijutsu…etc.- dijo seriamente el sanin

Entonces el azabache alzo su mano hacia el sanin, extrañado ante el acto del saiyan, para posteriormente asombrarse, al ver como una bola echa de energía se formaba en la mano del azabache, que la lanzó hacia el bosque para crear un nivel de destrucción bastante alto, que sin duda puso en alerta a todos los shinobis de la zona

Jiraya miraba asombrado y con algo de temor al joven que tenía en frente, ese ataque era de rango A alto casi para S, lo que le indicaba que cuando peleo contra Naruko el joven solo estaba jugando

 **Naruto:** Te diré una cosa viejo, tus técnicas no me interesa aprenderlas, y sé que el contrato de los sapos se lo diste a Naruko- dijo seriamente el saiyan- sin embargo- dijo llamando la atención del sanin- me gustaría salir al mundo y pelear contra rivales fuertes mientras entreno, así que aceptaré- dijo alegrando al sanin

El azabache entonces siente la presencia de varios shinobis dirigirse hacia ellos, por lo que en un rápido movimiento agarró al sanin de pelo blanco por la chaqueta y empezó a volar hacia el cielo antes de que los vieran

El sanin se quedó flipando en colores al ver al joven pelinegro volando mientras este se agarraba al brazo del chico, para notar lo fuerte y musculoso que era el brazo, pese a ser de un niño de seis años

 **Naruto:** Antes de irnos quiero despedirme de gente importante- dijo mientras dejaba al viejo verde en el suelo, encima de las cabezas de los Hokages- volveré dentro de media hora en este lugar, no le digas al capullo de Minato que me voy contigo- dijo confundiendo al sanin mientras alzaba el vuelo

 **Jiraya:** Espera Naruto, ¿Cómo quieres que no les diga que te vas a ir? Son tus padres después de todo- dijo mientras el saiyan fruncía el sello y de una explosión de humo en su mano, para gran asombro del sennin, sacó un documento que se lo pasó al peliblanco, que quedó anonadado ante lo que leía

 **Naruto:** Y eso es una copia, el original está en la oficina del rubio- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria el saiyan

 **Jiraya:** Pero… ¡¿Cómo pudo firmar esto así de simple?!- dijo bastante enfadado por lo que hizo su alumno

 **Naruto:** No fue muy difícil la verdad- dijo llamando la atención del sennin- ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo, simplemente le dije que era para comprar algo y lo firmó, después de todo solo tiene ojos para esa mocosa rubia- dijo seriamente el saiyan- me voy a despedir de mis amigos, ahora nos vemos-dijo mientras volaba hacia el terreno del clan Uchiha

 **Jiraya:** Minato…- dijo seriamente y con decepción, por lo que decidió ir a la torre Hokage a tener una charla con su alumno

Por su parte el azabache ya se encontraba en frente del domicilio de los Uchiha donde pudo ver a Itachi y a Shishui hablando seriamente entre ellos

El Uzumaki decidió mantenerse a distancia y escuchar la conversación que tenían esos dos en el bosque que rodeaba el recinto de su clan

 **Shishui:** ¿Estás seguro de esto Itachi?- dijo con algo de duda y preocupación

 **Itachi:** Sí, es lo mejor, además estando tú en medio Danzo no podrá hacer lo que quiera, solo prométeme que cuidarás de mi madre y hermanos- dijo con un tono serio y algo de tristeza

 **Shishui:** Está bien, lo haré- dijo dándole un apretón de manos a su amigo Uchiha

El Uzumaki simplemente veía la escena confuso pero con preocupación, sobre todo cuando escuchó la palabra Danzo, desde que vio por primera vez a esa momia vendada tuvo un mal presentimiento, aparte de que ese individuo desprendía un aura bastante oscura que dejaba claro sus intenciones y escuchar a esos dos hablando solo significaba una cosa; ese desgraciado planeaba algo con los Uchihas, pero no sabía el que, solo esperaba que cuando regresara Mikoto y Satsuki estuvieran bien, de lo contrario esa momia iría de una patada directo al infierno

El joven aterrizó en las puertas del complejo de los Uchiha, por lo que decidió llamar a la casa del líder del clan, encontrándose directamente a la joven Uchiha, que se alegró al verlo

 **Satsuki:** Naruto-kun- dijo abrazando al azabache que la miraba con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensaba que estabas entrenando- dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro serio del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Me gustaría hablar contigo y tu madre si es posible- dijo y ambos entraron en casa, donde se encontraron a la mujer del líder cocinando animadamente

El trio se sentó en el salón para saber que quería hablar el pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Me voy con Jiraya a un viaje de entrenamiento- dijo antes de que alguna pudiera preguntar algo, dejando a ambas jóvenes sin palabras y con la mente en blanco

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cua….Cuánto tiempo?- dijo la mayor algo aterrada pensando que el joven se haría un pervertido como Jiraya

 **Naruto:** Siete años- dijo dejando de piedra a ambas jóvenes

 **Satsuki:** ¡NO NARUTO-KUN, NO TE VALLAS!- Dijo la joven con lágrimas mientras abrazaba al pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Satsuki, pero es necesario que me valla- dijo mientras la joven seguía llorando- además cuando acabe mi entrenamiento volveré y podremos estar todo el tiempo que quieras juntos ¿vale?- dijo llamando la atención de la joven pelinegra

 **Satsuki:** ¿De… de verdad?- dijo mientras el saiyan asentía- está bien, sé que tú siempre cumples tus promesas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al azabache

Mientras tanto, en la torre Hokage, Minato peleaba con todo el coraje posible contra su peor enemigo; el papeleo, el cuál era interminable y te dejaba las muñecas como un trapo

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a un sennin con cara de pocos amigos y un aura bastante intimidante

 **Minato:** Ji… Jiraya- sensei- dijo muy asustado y nervioso el Hokage

 **Jiraya:** ¡ ¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO FIRMAR ESTO SIN NI SIQUIERA LEERLO?!- Gritó bastante enfadado mostrando la copia que le dio el Uzumaki de pelo negro

El rubio extrañado cogió el papel, para posteriormente leerlo y quedarse horrorizado al ver que firmo los papeles de expulsión de clan de su hijo azabache

 **Jiraya:** No te molestaste ni en leerlo cuando lo firmaste por lo que veo- dijo enfadado al ver la cara de asombro que mostraba su alumno- el chico se vendrá conmigo a entrenar durante 7 años fuera de la aldea, pensaba hablarlo con calma y esperar tu decisión, pero el chico ahora es libre- dijo seriamente dándole la espalda al Namikaze- me decepcionas Minato, dejaste de lado a uno de tus hijos a favor del otro, solo espero que recapacites a partir de ahora- dijo mientras se retiraba al lugar acordado con el saiyan, dejando a un Hokage bastante devastado, el cual se levantó de la mesa para hablar con su mujer e hija, seguramente no se lo tomen muy bien

Por su parte el Uzumaki ya había terminado la charla con la familia Uchiha, por lo que decidió dirigirse al complejo de los Hyuga para hablar con Hinata. Cabe decir que la pobre estalló en lágrimas cuando se enteró la marcha del chico que ella tanto admiraba, claro que el Uzumaki hizo la misma promesa que con las Uchihas, mientras la joven Hyuga se prometería a si misma cambiar para poder demostrarle al azabache que ella era digna de ser su amiga… y algo más

También pudo conocer indirectamente a la hermana menor de la Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, la cual había observado escondida la charla que tenía su hermano con ese chico

Lo que no sabía la joven es que el saiyan se percató de su presencia desde que empezó la conversación con su hermana, por lo que discretamente le lanzó una mirada molesta a la Hyuga menor

Cabe decir que la joven casi se mea en los pantalones, incrédula de que un niño de la edad de su hermana produjera semejante miedo solo con sus ojos, negros como la noche más oscura, cosa que a la vez la cautivaba, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida

Después de despedirse de la joven Hyuga, se fue hacia donde había acordado con el sennin para empezar el viaje de entrenamiento

Cabe decir que estaba preocupado por la Hyuga, le preocupaba que su padre la maltratara en su ausencia, pero no tenía opción, solo esperaba que aguantara hasta que el volviera de su viaje

El saiyan decidió ir caminando hasta donde había acordado, ya que instintivamente sentía que los problemas no tardarían en llegar

Entonces, para su sorpresa, se encuentra al sennin en su camino, lo que pondría las cosas más fáciles

 **Jiraya:** ¿Ya te has despedido de tus amigos?- dijo seriamente mientras el joven asentía- bien, vallamos hacia las puertas de la aldea- dijo mientras ambos iban hacia la entrada

No tardaron mucho en llegar, donde vieron a los guardias dormidos en pleno día, sacándoles gotones tanto al sennin como al saiyan

 **Naruto:** Es más fácil así- dijo mientras el sennin asentía, cuando el saiyan pudo sentir las presencias de ciertos personajes que no quería ver no aún- mierda- dijo girando su cabeza hacia atrás

 **Jiraya:** Parece que han venido- dijo viendo a su alumno hokage junto a su esposa e hija y shinobis como Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai… etc

 **Kushina:** Na… Naruto- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos avanzando hacia el saiyan

El saiyan alzó su mano derecha, creando una esfera de ki, para sorpresa de los presentes, a excepción de Jiraya que ya había visto y casi sentido ese ataque

 **Minato:** _"¿Rasengan? No, esto es diferente"_ \- Pensó con asombro el rubio hokage

 **Naruto:** No hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros- dijo dejando a todos sin palabras mientras agarraba al sennin del brazo- nos veremos dentro de 7 años, para ese entonces, quizá hablemos- dijo alzando el vuelo, para gran asombro de todos, ya que solamente Onoki, el Tsuchikage de Iwa, podía hacer eso- nos veremos- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes y a una llorosa Kushina junto a una muy cabreada Naruko por haber puesto en vergüenza a su madre en público

Por su parte, Naruto ya tenía planeada su primera fase de entrenamiento

 **Naruto:** Viejo verde- dijo irritando al sennin de los sapos- necesitare un montón de sellos supresores de fuerza para empezar mi entrenamiento, ¿sabes dónde conseguirlos?- dijo seriamente el joven

 **Jiraya:** No te preocupes, tengo todos los que necesites- dijo haciendo sonreír levemente al saiyan

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, el entrenamiento físico no será un problema, pero el Fuinjutsu es otra historia, necesitare que me enseñes todo lo que sabes- dijo mientras miraba al sennin que asentía mientras ambos descendían a un bosque alejado de la aldea- bueno, ¿A dónde vamos primero?- dijo mirando al sennin

 **Jiraya:** Bueno…tengo algunos asuntos en Otogakure no sato, podemos empezar por allí- dijo mientras el saiyan asentía

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, tú haces lo que tengas que hacer mientras yo entreno con los supresores de fuerza, y una vez que termines tus asuntos en esa aldea, me enseñaras todo lo que sepas de Fuinjutsu ¿te parece bien?- dijo seriamente

 **Jiraya:** Me parece bien- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar dirección a Oto- "El chico es bastante espabilado, seguramente halla entrenado por su cuenta y aprendido por ensaño y error, no tengo dudas serás alguien impresionante Naruto"- fueron los pensamientos del orgulloso Sennin mientras caminaba junto a su nuevo alumno para vivir grandes aventuras

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, el harem no quiero que sea muy grande, máximo 10 chicas, algunas del mundo shinobi y otras serán Oc que me iré inventando más adelante, incluso puede que incluya chicas de otros animes, los cuales serían**

 **One piece, Fairy tail, bleach y Shingeki no kyojin, claro que eso dependerá de vosotros**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia y FELIZ 2018**


	2. Capítulo 2: Siete años después

**HOLA A TODOS, vuelvo con esta historia que subí hace poco y sí, se que muchos me habéis pedido otras historias, pero las tengo en proceso. Por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Siete años después**

Siete años, quién lo diría, ya han pasado siete años desde que el saiyan Uzumaki partió junto a Jiraya "el galante" (conocido mejor como Ero-sennin) a un viaje de entrenamiento, por lo que no debería tardar mucho en volver, aunque un cierto grupo de mujeres esperaba que ese viejo verde no haya corrompido al chaval, o de lo contrario los huesos se le van a hacer mantequilla

Esos pensamientos provocaron bastante nerviosismo al sennin, que podía presentir que algo muy malo iba a pasar si no era muy sincero

 **¿?:** Temblando otra vez viejo- dijo sonriéndole descaradamente un joven y sin respeto alguno

Este joven no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, el cuál media 1,70, siendo bastante alto para su edad, es decir, doce años, con una cuerpo musculoso, llevando solo una camisa negra sin mangas por arriba y unos pantalones negros ninja abajo junto a sus sandalias negras mientras llevaba su cola enroscada. Si, el joven guerrero había cambiado bastante, mostrando una apariencia más madura y que imponía respeto

 **Jiraya:** ¡PUES SI ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?! ¡ Y DEJA DE FALTARME EL RESPETO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Dijo el peliblanco furioso al impasible saiyan

 **Naruto:** Relájate viejo verde, que ya estamos en las puertas de la aldea- dijo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la entrada de la aldea, aunque el sennin de los sapos no paraba de quejarse en voz baja

Ambos entraron, viendo por un momento a los guardias completamente dormidos, cosa que le saco al sennin una enorme gota en su cabeza, bueno, mejor, así no tendrían que pararse, querían llegar a la torre Hokage

En la torre Hokage, más precisamente en las puertas, Mikoto y Shishui Uchiha esperando el regreso del Uzumaki azabache

Dos años antes de que terminara el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto, el clan Uchiha fue masacrado por el hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto, es decir, Itachi Uchiha por motivos aparentemente "desconocidos", aunque solo Shishui y Mikoto sabían el verdadero motivo, quedando ellos como únicos supervivientes junto al emo de Sasuke Uchiha, el cuál adquirió un odio y ansias asesinas a su hermano, cosa que tenía muy preocupada a su madre, hija y Shishui, por suerte este último se aseguró de que ningún cuerpo fuese profanado, y menos, por cierta momia del consejo

Hablando de Danzo, cuando este se enteró de la marcha del saiyan junto al pervertido, se puso hecho una fiera, ya que seguramente cuando volviese a Konoha ya sería demasiado poderoso para poder controlarlo, y por si no fuera suficiente, los sharingans de los fallecidos en la masacre habían desaparecido

Claro, que no era el único que lo había pasado mal, Kushina no paraba de rogar a los dioses que su hijo volviera sano y sano, mientras Naruko entrenaba como una loca, dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida a su hermano mayor, tanto por haberla humillado como por haber hecho llorar a su madre

Minato tampoco se quedó atrás, el pobre idiota no dejaba de arrepentirse ni un día por haber ignorado a su hijo, por suerte Jiraya, pese a estar todavía algo enfadado con su alumno, le avisó de que ya estaban llegando a la aldea, por lo que no dudo en llamar a su mujer, ya que su hija estaba en la escuela antes de convertirse en gennin

En las afueras, los Uchihas vieron con una gran sonrisa la llegada del azabache junto al sennin de los sapos

 **Mikoto:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- Dijo la azabache abrazando a Naruto, notando lo duros que estaban sus músculos del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo, provocando que se sonrojara un poco

 **Naruto:** Yo también me alegro de verla Mikoto-san- dijo abrazándola para posteriormente darle una sonrisa que dejó embobada a la Uchiha mayor

 **Shishui:** Naruto, es un placer verte- dijo alegre el Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo Shishui- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- por cierto, me enteré de lo de la masacre, lo siento mucho- dijo algo triste, aunque cuando se enteró de que fue Itachi, miles de dudas se le pasaron por la cabeza. Por suerte las chicas y Shishui estaban bien, de lo contrario buscaría a Itachi y le rompería el agujero de atrás

Ese día Itachi sintió un terrible escalofrío en el cuerpo

 **Shishui:** Tranquilo Naruto, el pasado que se quede en el pasado, lo que importa es que estamos vivos y que tú has vuelto a la aldea- dijo mientras el Uzumaki sonreía

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que entre en la torre Hokage para poder entrar en la academia y hacer los exámenes chunnin, tengo ganas de enfrentarme a alguien poderoso- dijo apretando el puño mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de determinación, que hizo sonreír a los presentes- después nos vemos Mikoto-san, Shishui- dijo entrando en la torre seguido del sennin

Una vez arriba, la secretaria los dejo pasar, ya que Minato la había avisado anteriormente. Cabe decir que la pobre casi forma una catarata al ver al azabache, mientras su cara se ponía como un tomate

Jiraya miraba con envidia a su ahijado, el chico era un imán para las mujeres, aunque seguramente el chico forraría al viejo verde si hacía una porno, que pena que el chico no quería otra cosa que entrenar

No es que Naruto sea asexual o no le gusten las mujeres, simplemente, a diferencia del pervertido de su maestro, él no quería acostarse con nadie que no conociera y que no amara, aparte de que solo tenía doce años

Una vez en la oficina, tanto Minato, Kushina y Sarutobi que ayudaba a Minato con los papeles, se quedaron sin palabras al ver a ese "Hombre" delante de ellos, porque desde luego de niño tenía muy poco

Kushina estuvo casi por un instante a punto de lanzarse a por su hijo y violarlo allí mismo, de no ser porque recordó que ese "hombre" era su hijo, aparte de que estaba casada

 **Naruto:** Mirad, quiero hacer esto rápido, dame los permisos para entrar en la academia, cualquier duda te la responderá el viejo verde, y NO, no voy a volver a ninguno de los dos clanes- dijo desapareciendo con los papeles que les dio el tercero, dejando a los presentes con varias gotas estilo anime en su cabeza

 **Jiraya:** Será mejor que os lo cuente todo- dijo seriamente mirando a los lados- sin Ambus- dijo mientras Minato suspiraba y echaba a los Ambus de allí- bien- dijo mientras procedía a contar lo vivido con el azabache estos siete años

El Uzumaki en un destello de velocidad, había llegado hacia la academia, donde tendría que hacer ese estúpido examen de Gennin, aunque por lo menos esperaba encontrar rivales fuertes y ver nuevamente a sus amigas de la infancia

Antes de entrar en la clase, se encontró a un chunnin con el puente de la nariz rajado y el pelo recogido para arriba, de nombre Iruka

 **Iruka:** Hola, mi nombre es Iruka, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto y me gustaría inscribirme en la academia para hacer los exámenes, tome, un permiso del Hokage- dijo dándole el papel al chunnin

 **Iruka:** Déjame ver…- dijo leyendo el informe- vale, todo está en regla, espera a que se lo diga a los compañeros- dijo mientras el azabache asentía algo aburrido

El Chunnin entró a clase, para ver como los alumnos hacían el gamberro, por lo que este les llamó la atención para que se le atendieran, pero al ver que no resultaba, el chunnin pegó un grito mientras su cabeza se hacía más grande, provocando que todos le atendieran

 **Iruka:** Bien, hoy ha venido un compañero nuevo a inscribirse a la academia con el permiso del Hokage- dijo mientras muchos se sorprendían ante lo dicho por el sensei- muy bien pasa- dijo mientras el joven abría la puerta y se presentaba ante todos con una mirada calmada

Las mujeres se quedaron embobadas viendo al azabache con grandes sonrojos en sus caras

Entre las chicas de la clase, dos no tardaron en reconocerlo rápidamente

Una de ellas, una joven de pelo largo negro y ojos negros, no tardó mucho en sonrojarse y sonreír de alegría al ver a su querido amigo de la infancia frente a ella después de tantos años

Y no era la única, otra chica con el pelo azul oscuro y ojos perlas también sonrió al ver nuevamente aquel chico que la había ayudado a superarse a sí misma

Estas chicas eran Satsuki Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, las mejores amigas de Naruto, las cuales lo amaban en secreto

También fue reconocido por una rubia con bigotes en su cara, y su pelo atado en dos coletas, tratándose de Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, la cual miraba con mucho odio al azabache por haber humillado a su familia y a ella en el pasado

Por parte de los hombres, estos miraban asombrados al joven azabache tanto por su musculatura como por su estatura, ya que era increíblemente alto

Sin embargo, hubo un chico que no tardó en reconocer al azabache, el cuál era un pelinegro que parecía que tenía un palo metido en el culo

Este era el hermano gemelo de Satsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, el cuál recordaba con ira y odio como el Uzumaki lo había vencido de un simple golpe

 **Satsuki/Hinata:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!-Dijeron ambas lanzándose a abrazar al azabache, aunque no lograron tirarlo al suelo, pero si notar sus potentes músculos, más duros que las piedras, provocando que se sonrojaran y los hombres miraran al nuevo con muchos celos al ser abrazado por dos de las chicas más guapas y hermosas de la clase

 **Naruto:** Satsuki-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿cómo han están?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a las chicas que lloraban de alegría al ver nuevamente al azabache

 **Satsuki:** ¡TONTO! ¡ ESTÁBAMOS MUY PREOCUPADAS POR TI!- Dijo pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, que este apenas notó

 **Hinata:** ¡ No te vuelvas a ir por favor!- dijo la Hyuga ya sin la timidez con la que el azabache la conoció

 **Naruto:** Está bien, la próxima vez que vaya de viaje os llevaré conmigo, ¿os parece?- dijo mientras las dos jóvenes asentían

 **Iruka:** Veo que os conocéis, ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a ellas?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía y se iba a sentar junto a ellas, cuando un chico con cara de perro del clan Inuzuka alzó la voz

 **Kiba:** ¡ AAAAHHH! ¡ ¿COMO ES QUE ESE PERDEDOR ESTÁ CON DOS DE LAS CHICAS MÁS GUAPAS DE LA CLASE?!- Dijo el Inuzuka muy alterado mientras el perrito de su cabeza ladrada, mientras las chicas lo miraban con ganas de matarlo

 **Sasuke:** ¡ SATSUKI! ¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUNTARTE CON ESE DOBE?! ¡ ERES UNA UCHIHA UNA NINJA DE ÉLITE!- Dijo bastante alterado su hermano mientras su grupo de fanáticas lo apoyaban como siempre mientras Naruto no tardó mucho en reconocer a ese payaso

 **Satsuki:** ¡ YO ME JUNTARÉ CON QUIEN QUIERA EMO-SUKE!-Dijo cabreando a su hermano y haciendo que muchos se rieran

 **Naruko:** ¡ TU MALDITO BASTARDO! –Dijo la hija del Hokage con mucha rabia y odio mientras el Azabache sonreía desafiante

 **Naruto:** ¡Valla, valla, pero si son el " _señor emo con un palo metido en el culo"_ y la _"estúpida de mi hermanita"_ \- dijo dejando a muchos sin aliento ante eso último- veo que no habéis cambiado nada en estos últimos siete años- dijo desafiante enfadando a los dos herederos de clanes

 **Naruko:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo lanzándose con los ojos rojos a por el azabache, que simplemente la esquivó para ver como posteriormente la rubia jinchuriki se estrellaba contra las mesas de la clase, quedando inconsciente

El emo, pensando que el Azabache estaba distraído, saltó hacia arriba para lanzarle una patada ascendente, que el saiyan agarró sin esfuerzo alguno, para sorpresa de los presentes, para posteriormente lanzar al emo por los aires y estrellarlo contra la pared

Las fanáticas del emo, dirigidas por una peli rosa con la frente más grande que un camión y una rubia se lanzaron contra el azabache, el cuál cogió a su amigas y con el Kawaniri se cambió de sitio con el Inuzuka, el cuál miraba con miedo como todas las fanáticas se lanzaban a por él para posteriormente recibir la mayor paliza de su vida

Aunque en realidad el azabache no hizo ningún jutsu, simplemente a gran velocidad cogió al chico cara perro y lo plantó allí mismo con su súper velocidad

Después de esa escena y que todos se calmaran gracias al cabezón de Iruka, empezaron las pruebas para convertirse en Shinobi

La primera prueba; tiro al blanco, donde las fanáticas del Uchiha no paraban de hacer el ridículo con tal de llamar la atención del Emo, cosa que molestaba al Uzumaki, ya que quería acabar con esta estúpida prueba de una maldita vez y pelear contra alguien fuerte

Las únicas chicas que hicieron una puntuación decente fueron dos de las fanáticas del Uchiha, la peli rosa Sakura Haruno y la rubia Ino Yamanaka, la cual no dejaba de pelearse con la peli rosa por la atención del Uchiha, luego estaba una joven civil de nombre Tenten, la cual tenía un gran manejo con las armas, y por último estaban Satsuki, Hinata y Naruko, el saiyan se sentía orgulloso al ver que sus amigas habían crecido como shinobis, y también tenía que admitir, que la mocosa de su hermana tampoco lo hizo tan mal

De hecho pudo notar que entre su hermana y su amiga Uchiha había una rivalidad bastante fuerte, pero a diferencia de con las fanáticas del Uchiha, estás peleaban por ver quién era la mejor de los dos

Hinata por su parte, era una chica amable, pero sin la timidez con la que la conoció al principio, ahora mostraba una seguridad en sí misma que antes no tenía, pero sin volverse arrogante y sin perder esa amabilidad y buen corazón que tenía

Ahora era el turno de los hombres, donde el chico perro del clan Inuzuka hizo el mayor ridículo, pese a haber pasado el examen por los pelos, seguido de un chico del clan Akimichi y otro del Nara, este último solo acertó los necesarios para aprobar la prueba por pura pereza

Luego fue el turno del Uchiha, el cual acertó todos los blancos con todos los kunais, uno por blanco, lo que hizo que sus fans lo vitorearan con corazones y estrellitas en sus ojos

Ahora era el turno del azabache, el cual ya se estaba cansando del circo de payasos que tenía delante

EL Uchiha no tardó mucho en mofarse, cosa que al azabache le dio igual

En las gradas, el hokage y su familia junto a Jiraya observaban como Naruto haría la prueba

 **Naruko:** Seguro que falla el muy idiota- dijo con odio enfadando a su madre

El azabache cogió un solo Kunai, para posteriormente lanzarlo horizontalmente, creando una hoja de viento que cortó todos los blancos, y también la pared de atrás

Todos los espectadores se quedaron con la boca bien abierta y los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Jiraya:** "Parece que está enfadado"- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

El Uzumaki se retiraba junto a sus amigas, las cuales lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras el emo, el Inuzuka y las fanáticas del Uchiha gritaban que el azabache había hecho trampa

Luego vino la segunda prueba, el cuál era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde las mujeres pelearían primero y luego los hombres, al igual que antes

El Uzumaki se estaba enfadando, tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, da igual hombre o mujer, y más al ver la vergüenza de combates que estaban dando las fanáticas de la Uchiha, mientras el Hokage y más aún su esposa miraban con desaprobación ese comportamiento

Por suerte Hinata pudo dar un buen combate, después de romperle el culo a la peli rosa con frente de camión, para posteriormente pelear contra Tenten, la cual al estar especializada en el uso de armas, estaba en clara desventaja frente a la Hyuga, aunque al final, pese a haber perdido, dio una gran pelea

Satsuki por su parte le dio una paliza a una rabiosa Naruko, la cual se cabreó aún más al perder contra su rival y encima está en el bando de su odioso hermano, al igual que esa Hyuga

Finalmente fue el turno de los hombres, Shikamaru por pereza se retiró, Chouji derrotó a un civil, Shino le dio una paliza al chico cara perro por faldar mucho y subestimar a su rival, mientras su madre se daba una palmada en la cara decepcionada de esa actitud arrogante y estúpida de su hijo menor

Finalmente, Naruto fue a pelear contra el emo Uchiha, el cuál fue vitoreado por sus fanáticas

 **Satsuki:** ¡VAMOS NARUTO-KUN, DALE UNA PALIZA A MI HERMANO!- Dijo mientras los presentes la miraban con varios gotones en la cabeza, incluida Shishui y Mikoto. Por su parte el emo apretaba los dientes al ver que su hermana apoyaba antes al mono que a él

 **Hyuga:** ¡ VAMOS NARUTO-KUN TU PUEDES HACERLO!- Dijo igual de animada que la Uchiha

 **Sakura:** ¡EH! ¡ ¿QUE LE VÉIS A ESE IDOTA?! ¡ SASUKE-KUN ES MEJOR!- Dijo gritando dejando a medio escenario sordo

Entonces la Uchiha y la Hyuga se giraron para ver con cara de muerte a la peli rosa, que estuvo a punto de hacerse pipi en las braguitas

 **Satsuki:** ¡ ¿COMO HAS LLAMADO A NARUTO-KUN FRENTE DE CAMIÓN?!- Dijo con varias venas hinchadas en su cabeza, mientras Hinata tenía el Byakugan activado

La peli rosa hizo lo más sensato e inteligente, callarse y volver a donde estaba

Por su parte, el azabache miraba al emo con los brazos cruzados, esperando a ver que hacía

 **Sasuke:** ¡Prepárate Dobe te voy a mostrar el poder de un Uchiha de élite!- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

El Uzumaki simplemente sonrió mientras se ponía en su propia posición de combate, extrañando a los espectadores y a muchos shinobis, ya que nunca antes vieron una posición como esa

 **Minato:** ¿Qué posición es esa sensei?- dijo mirando al peliblanco

 **Jiraya:** Es una que aprendió del libro que tanto Shishui como Itachi le regalaron antes de marcharse de viaje conmigo- dijo asombrando al Uchiha, ya que estos estaban al lado del sennin peliblanco ya que querían saber cómo fue el viaje del azabache

 **Sasuke:** Será mejor que te largues Dobe, esto es una prueba shinobi, no un circo- dijo arrogante y confiado el Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Oblígame Teme-chan- dijo dejando a todos en silencio para posteriormente reírse con fuerza, incluidas Satsuki y Shishui

 **Sasuke:** ¡Maldito!- dijo cegado por su ira y odio, para posteriormente lanzarse a un combate de Taijutsu bastante patético para el azabache, que simplemente esquivaba los golpes del emo con solo dar unos pasos de un lado a otro, mientras el emo se cabreaba aún más de lo que ya estaba

 **Sasuke:** Deja de moverte…- dijo para posteriormente recibir un guantazo del azabache, que le puso los ojos blancos, para posteriormente ser agarrado del brazo y recibir una patada en el abdomen que lo dejó fuera de combate

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver al prodigio de la clase derrotado en el suelo, a excepción del sennin que sabía desde el principio que el saiyan iba a ganarles a todos, ya que estaba muy por encima del nivel de un gennin

 **Naruto:** ¡Patético! ¡ No he entrenado siete años para esto!- dijo marchándose algo molesto mientras los médicos iban a inspeccionar al emo para ver si estaba bien

Después de las pruebas, todos recibieron sus bandas con el símbolo de la aldea en el centro grabado en una placa metálica

 **Iruka:** Muy bien, mañana será la selección de equipos, no faltéis- dijo el chunnin mientras todos asentían y se marchaban

Naruto fue junto a sus amigas hacia la cabaña que este se hizo antes de entrenar, cuando entonces aparecen el Hokage y su esposa junto a su hija que era vigilada por el sennin por si intentaba algo estúpido contra el azabache

 **Kushina:** Naruto….- dijo la peli roja llorosa

 **Naruto:** Antes de decir una cosa seré sincero, no quiero volver a vuestra casa, pero eso no significa que os sigua odiando, para mi sois unos conocidos y puede que amigos en un futuro, pero nada de familia- dijo seriamente mientras la pareja asentía- ahora si no os importa quiero irme a mi casita y descansar- dijo retirándose junto a su amigas

 **Naruko:** ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO MALDITO MONO!- Dijo mientras el saiyan volteaba para verla con aburrimiento- ¡ TU VAS A PAGAR POR HABER HECHO SUFRIR A MI FAMILIA!- Dijo la rubia mirando furiosa al azabache

 **Satsuki:** Dobe…- dijo la Uchiha lista para pelear, cuando el azabache la detiene

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué yo hice sufrir a tu familia?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía- ¿y cómo la hice sufrir? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser su centro de atención hace siete años?- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes, mientras la rubia era incapaz de decir nada- si no hay nada más que decir- dijo agarrando a su compañeras y amigas por la cintura sonrojándolas levemente- nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de los presentes menos Jiraya, que lo había visto anteriormente

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, pudieron ver lo deteriorada que estaba la madera, sin embargo la estructura aún aguantaba, por lo que el saiyan sin miedo entró al ver como estaba el interior, para ver que estaba tal y como lo dejo

El saiyan sonrió para posteriormente sacar un pergamino, del cual sacó madera y otros materiales para reforzar la casa, para posteriormente hacer diez clones de sombra, para asombro de las féminas

 **Naruto:** Lo siento chicas, pero debo remodelar mi casa- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

 **Satsuki:** Si quieres te podemos ayudar- dijo la joven Uchiha

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, id cada una con un clon, él os indicara que hacer- dijo mientras cada una iba con un clon cualquiera y ayudaban al azabache a reconstruir y mejorar la casa, cosa que les llevó unas pocas horas antes de que se hiciera de noche, gracias a la ayuda de los clones

 **Satsuki:** No sabía que tenías tanto chakra Naruto- dijo sorprendida la joven de ver al saiyan apenas sin cansancio

 **Naruto:** En realidad solo aprendí algunas técnicas que me interesaban, el resto del año me dedique al arte marcial- dijo sorprendiendo a las jóvenes

 **Hinata:** ¿Arte marcial? Entonces tu usas el ki- dijo sorprendida mientras el azabache asentía

 **Satsuki:** ¿El Ki?- Dijo intrigada la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** El ki es la energía que usan todos los seres vivos, es lo que nos da vida, el motor que nos hace vivir- dijo explicando el azabache- a propósito Hinata, ¿cómo sabes de la existencia del ki?- dijo mientras su compañera miraba intrigada a la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Mi padre me hablo de unos seres que usaban esa energía, y que eran verdaderos monstruos en la batalla- dijo la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** ¿No serían por casualidad los saiyans verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo a la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo sorprendida

El Uzumaki desenroscó la cola que tenía alrededor de su cintura para posteriormente sonreír

 **Naruto:** Porque yo soy uno- dijo asombrando a las dos féminas- y tengo varias metas que cumplir- dijo seriamente

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué metas Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** La primera, vencer a todos los bijuus para ser el más fuerte de este planeta- dijo impresionando a sus amigas- la segunda, destruir al tirano que acabó con los de mi raza y tercero, encontrar a los otros saiyans supervivientes, por eso quiero pediros un favor- dijo mientras las jóvenes atendían- ¿os gustaría viajar conmigo por el universo?- dijo asombrando a las jóvenes- tengo los planos para poder hacer una nave espacial lo bastante grande para que quepan hasta veinte personas- dijo asombrando aún más a las jóvenes- ¿Qué?¿os gustaría?

 **Satsuki:** Me encantaría Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Pero volveremos a este planeta ¿cierto?, después de todo mi familia y nuestros amigos están aquí- dijo no queriendo preocupar a nadie

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, serán viajes de reconocimiento, pero al final volveremos aquí, a menos que queráis mudaros de planeta, claro- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Entonces también me apunto- dijo la joven con una sonrisa bastante tierna en su cara

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, será mejor que os acompañe a casa, ya es muy tarde- dijo mientras las jóvenes asentían y el azabache las acompañaba

Al día siguiente, el saiyan fue a la academia para saber en qué grupo le tocaría, esperando que le toque con una de sus amigas, ya que le podría enseñar algo de lo que aprendió con el sennin pervertido

El chunnin Iruka empezó a decir diferentes nombres en clase, así que nos centraremos en lo que de verdad importa

 **Iruka:** Muy bien equipo 7, Naruto….- dijo mientras el saiyan alzaba una ceja- Sakura Haruno….

 **Naruto:** " _ME CAGO EN…_ "

 **Iruka:** y Sasuke Uchiha, su sensei será Kakashi Hatake- dijo mientras seguía nombrando nombres mientras la peli rosa celebraba que podría estar con el emo, mientras Naruto se estampaba la cabeza contra la mesa, agrietándola por el golpe

 **Naruto:** Me voy a cagar en los muertos de quien hizo los grupos- dijo mientras cierto Hokage rubio junto a un Hokage anciano tenían la sensación de que iban a morir

Después de eso, el chunnin nombró el equipo ocho, compuesto por Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y el perro tonto Inuzuka, el cual ya estaba babeando como un perro por la Hyuga, aunque solo bastó que el azabache lanzara un poco de su Ki para mantener a raya al baboso, provocando que el perrito Akamaru se meara en la cabeza de su amo

Por su parte Satsuki hizo equipo con Naruko y un chico de nombre Sai, el cual parecía bastante tranquilo, siendo Kushina la sensei

Al Uzumaki le daba muy mala espina ese chico, tenía un extraño olor muy parecido al de la momia de Danzo y estaba muy interesado tanto en la Uchiha como en su hermana

Una vez formados los equipos, estos se fueron de la clase, quedando solamente el equipo de Naruto, los cuales esperaban la llegada de su sensei

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar?!- dijo la peli rosa impaciente, al igual que el Uchiha aunque este aparentara calma

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba meditando sentado cerca del emo y del chicle mutante, cosa que llamo la atención del emo, sobre todo al ver la cantidad de energía que concentraba

Después de otra hora de espera, el azabache dejó su meditación para posteriormente abrir los parpados y mostrar sus ojos negros como la noche más oscura de todas, los cuales se plantaron en la puerta de la clase

El Uchiha, que notó el despertar de Naruto, giró su cabeza hacia donde el saiyan miraba para ver una puerta cerrada, que al cabo de unos segundos se abrió, mostrando a un peli blanco con una máscara que tapaba su rostro, excepto su ojo derecho que era igual de negro que el del saiyan, mientras su ojo izquierdo era tapado por la banda de la aldea

 **Kakashi:** Así que vosotros sois mis alumnos- dijo viendo al trío, sobre todo al hijo de su sensei que lo miraba seriamente- bien, mi primera impresión… sois un desastre, os veo en la azotea- dijo desapareciendo con un shushin de hojas, sacándole unas gotas a los gennin, incluido el saiyan, el cuál desapareció con su súper velocidad, apareciendo unos segundos después que Kakashi, el cual miraba asombrado al chico

Minutos después llegaron el Uchiha y la peli rosa, que se sentaron en las escaleras junto al azabache con bigotes

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Por qué no se presentan?, ya saben, dicen su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus sueños, etc…- dijo el peliblanco con calma

 **Naruto:** Bueno, debería empezar usted ya que lo ha propuesto- dijo el azabache seriamente

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis gustos…. No me apetece decirlos…. Lo que no me gusta….tampoco, y mis sueños…. No les importa- dijo sacando varios gotones a su alumnos

 **Sakura:** " _Solo ha dicho su nombre_ "- pensó el chicle mutante con varios gotones en la cabeza

Por su parte, Naruto tenía varias venas en su frente, ¿acaso este imbécil le estaba tomando el pelo?

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú rosada?- dijo mientras la peli rosa tenía un tic en su ceja

 **Sakura:** " _¿Cómo me ha llamado?_ "- pensó algo enfadada la peli rosa- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos….- dijo mirando con un sonrojo al Uchiha mientras chillaba- mi sueño…- dijo volviendo a mirar al emo y chillar como una cerda- y odio a Ino-cerda- dijo con varias venas en la frente

 **Kakashi:** Bien, ahora tú culo de pato- dijo mirando al Uchiha, que miró algo furioso al peliblanco

 **Naruto:** _"Culo de pato… me gusta, al parecer tienes algo de gracia"-_ Dijo algo sonriendo por dentro para cuando el emo o el cara perro se metieran con él

 **Sasuke:** Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay pocas cosas que me gustan, y muchas que odio, y mi sueño… es restaurar el clan y matar… a cierta persona- dijo con un tono sombrío y con odio en su voz

 **Naruto:** _"Itachi…"-_ Pensó con tristeza el saiyan

 **Kakashi:** _"Genial un vengador"-_ Pensó el peliblanco cansado- bien ahora tú…- dijo con intención de ponerle un mote, aunque esa idea se fue cuando el azabache miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido al Jounin- _"¿Qué pasa con este chico? Su sola presencia impone respeto y autoridad"-_ Pensó el peli blanco algo nerviosos mientras el azabache se presentaba

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto… mis gustos son entrenar, estar con mis amigos, comer y dormir, no me gustan los traidores, los cobardes y los pervertidos, ni tampoco los emos idiotas ni las fanáticas- dijo seriamente enfadando a sus compañeros- mis sueños son algo privados, solo diré que uno de ellos es hacerme más fuerte cada día- dijo seriamente terminando el discurso mientras tenía los brazos cruzados

 **Kakashi:** Va… valla, bueno, mañana os haré la primera prueba en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, id temprano y no se os ocurra desayunar, hasta luego- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin de hojas nuevamente

Naruto, por su parte, desapareció usando su velocidad, para sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo, y aparecer nuevamente en su cabaña, no sin antes dejar fuera de combate a unos Ambus de raíz, que ni siquiera supieron de donde vino el ataque

 **Naruto:** Imbéciles…- dijo para posteriormente matarlos con una ráfaga de Ki sin ninguna compasión, limpiar los cuerpos con unos pergaminos y entrar en su cara para hacerse de comer, y posteriormente ponerse a entrenar, y una vez haya entrenado, ir a la aldea para poder hablar con sus amigas

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki se fue temprano al campo de entrenamiento acordado, primero para inspeccionar el terreno, y segundo para poder entrenar tranquilo

El azabache ya conocía de antes a Kakashi, después de todo era el alumno del estúpido de Minato, y sabía que tenía la manía de llegar tarde a los sitios, por lo que la espera sería larga

Una hora después apareció el Uchiha junto con la peli rosa, la cual no dejaba de intentar llamar inútilmente la atención del emo

Entonces ambos se fijaron en la presencia del azabache, el cual estaba sin camisa haciendo unas flexiones usando dolo la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha mientras hacía el pino

El Uchiha miraba asombrado y con envidia y rabia la musculatura del saiyan, la cuál era muy superior a la suya, aparte de ponerse cabreado ya que el Uchiha no podía ponerse a entrenar así

Sakura por su parte, se quedó embobada y con un sonrojo en la cara al ver al azabache sin camiseta y trabajando esos músculos desarrollados pero sin exagerar en masa corporal, claro, que para ella el emo era mejor que el azabache

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?- dijo seriamente el Uchiha mientras el saiyan seguía entrenando

 **Naruto:** Me aburría en casa, así que vine a entrenar hasta que Kakashi viniera- dijo mientras flexionaba el brazo para bajar y volver a subir- aunque lo más seguro es que tarde dos horas más de lo acordado en llegar- dijo dando un salto para ponerse de pie y sacar posteriormente una toalla de un pergamino para sorpresa de sus compañeros

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿Cómo has hecho eso?!- dijo sorprendido el Uchiha y bastante celoso

 **Naruto:** Secreto profesional- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando al emo bastante

 **Sasuke:** ¡Dobe te exijo que me enseñes esa técnica!- dijo el Uchiha en tono arrogante

 **Naruto:** Piérdete- dijo cabreando bastante al Uchiha que empezó a trazar sellos, hasta que vio el puño del azabache a unos centímetros de su cara, provocando que tanto el emo como el chicle se quedaran sin aliento y sin moverse ni in centímetro, la peli rosa por la sorpresa y el emo por asombro y miedo

 **Naruto:** ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo?- dijo seriamente el azabache, mientras el azabache bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos, esperando que su sensei llegara pronto

El Saiyan se sentó en el suelo a meditar, sabiendo que la espera sería bastante larga

Después de esperar otras dos horas, el peliblanco se presentó frente a sus alumnos en una explosión de humo con una cara pasiva

 **Kakashi:** Hola chicos- dijo tranquilamente como si nada

 **Sakura:** ¡LLEGA TARDE SENSEI!- Chilló molesta la peli rosa

 **Kakashi:** Lo siento, es que tuve que ayudar a una ancianita…- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

 **Naruto:** Deja de mentir Kakashi y dinos que prueba vas a hacernos- dijo seriamente el azabache después de salir de la meditación

 **Kakashi:** Bu…bueno- dijo sacando dos cascabeles- aquí tienen dos cascabeles, uno para cada uno, si me los quitáis en menos de una hora, seréis mis alumnos, si no volvéis a la academia- dijo el Jounin enseñando los cascabeles

 **Sakura:** Pero solo hay dos y nosotros somos tres- dijo confundida

 **Kakashi:** El que se quede sin cascabeles regresa a la academia- dijo asustando a Sakura y a Sasuke. Por su parte Naruto sonreía al entender el significado de la prueba- bien, la prueba empieza… ya- dijo mientras Sakura y Sasuke se escondían, mientras Naruto estaba allí parado observando a su sensei

 **Sakura:** "¡ ¿ _PERO QUE HACE ESE IDIOTA_?!"- Pensó viendo al azabache ahí parado

 **Sasuke:** _"Idiota"-_ Fue lo que pensó el Uchiha viendo al saiyan ahí parado

 **Kakashi:** ¿No deberías esconderte como los demás?- dijo sin mirar al azabache mientras leía su Icha-Icha

El azabache sonrió al ver que el Hatake tenía la guardia algo baja, por lo que sin perder tiempo, se mordió el dedo para posteriormente hacer sellos de mano, llamando la atención del Hatake y sus compañeros

 **Naruto: ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!-** Dijo provocando una explosión de humo, que llamó la atención de Kakashi

Mientras el humo se disipaba, se podía ver la figura de una extraña criatura, con unos dientes bastante raros, ya que los incisivos estaban bastante desarrollados y afilados, tenía cinco dedos con garras enormes en casa pata y una cola musculosa, era del tamaño de un rinoceronte, de color negro con detalles rojos, al igual que sus ojos los cuales mostraban una gran sed de sangre

El Hatake casi se cae de espaldas al ver a esa criatura, al igual que los compañeros del saiyan

 **Kakashi:** Eso es…- dijo sin salir de su sorpresa

 **Naruto:** Si Kakashi, yo Naruto tengo el contrato de los Thylacoleos, o mejor conocidos como Leones marsupiales- dijo el azabache encima de su peludo amigo (El que ha jugado al Ark, sabe de qué estoy hablando)

 **Kakashi:** ¡ ¿CÓMO LO CONSEGUISTE?! ¡ SE SUPONE QUE ESE CONTRATO DESAPARECIÓ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!- Dijo sin salir todavía de su asombro

 **Naruto:** Eso es una historia muy larga Kakashi- dijo sonriente- a cierto, no te he presentado, Kakashi este es Amerus, Amerus, este es Kakashi

 **Amerus: Encantado Kakashi-** dijo con una voz masculina dando a entender que era macho- **¿Para qué me has llamado Naruto?** – dijo la criatura mirando a su compañero

 **Naruto:** ¿Ves esos cascabeles?- dijo mientras las bestia asentía- hay que quitárselos- dijo sonriendo macabramente- y no te contengas si quieres- dijo dándole muy mala espina al azabache

 **Amerus: Hecho** -Dijo para posteriormente rugir y atacar al peliblanco Kakashi, el cual esquivaba por los pelos al enorme marsupial (Si gente, los Thylacoleos son marsupiales, de hecho sus parientes más cercanos son los uombats seguidos de los canguros)

Sasuke miraba desde su escondite a esa criatura, mientras su furia y odio hacia el azabache aumentaban al ver lo poderoso que este era

Por su parte el peli blanco estaba teniendo serios problemas para deshacerse del amigable marsupial

 **Kakashi:** _"Mierda, a este paso me va a hacer rodajas"-_ pensó esquivando un zarpazo del marsupial que rajo un árbol de diez metros de ancho, aterrando al Hatake

En Hatake, empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad, para posteriormente crear una pared de tierra, que obligó al marsupial retroceder, mientras sonreía internamente, mientras desaparecía entre las copas de los árboles

 **Kakashi:** ¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo buscándolo por todas partes

Entonces para su sorpresa, sintió como algo lo jalaba debajo de la tierra, para posteriormente quedar enterrado solamente con la cabeza visible

Entonces el Uzumaki se plantó en frente del Hatake con una sonrisa burlona mientras su compañero volvía a su dimensión después de despedirse del saiyan

 **Naruto:** Parece, que he ganado- dijo mostrando los dos cascabeles para sorpresa del Jounin y sus compañeros

 **Kakashi:** ¡ ¿Pero cuando lo has…?!- dijo muy sorprendido ya que apenas se dio cuenta

 **Naruto:** Cuando creaste ese muro de tierra, provocaste una gran cantidad de humo, y simplemente aproveche el momento- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa- vosotros dos, salid de vuestros escondites- dijo mientras el Uchiha y la peli rosa se mostraban todavía asombrados por la invocación del azabache- tomad- dijo dándoles los cascabeles, para sorpresa de sus compañeros y sensei

 **Sakura:** ¡¿Y qué pasara contigo?! Si no tienes cascabel volverás a la academia- dijo la peli rosa haciendo sonreír al azabache

 **Naruto:** Parece que no lo habéis entendido, la verdadera prueba no era coger los cascabeles- dijo extrañando a sus compañeros- el verdadero objetivo era trabajar en equipo- dijo sorprendiendo al Jounin

 **Sakura:** ¿Trabajar en equipo?- dijo confundida la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** Exacto, un shinobi debe aprender a trabajar en equipo con sus compañeros, sobre todo cuando el enemigo es muy poderoso, como por ejemplo un renegado clase S- dijo seriamente mientras sacaba a su sensei del suelo con un único brazo

 **Sasuke:** Pero si tú no has trabajado en equipo- dijo algo enfadado mientras Sakura asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Seguro? ¿Crees que mi invocación se limitaba únicamente a atacar?- dijo extrañando a los presentes y asombrando al Jounin

 **Kakashi:** ¿Entonces tu invocación…?- dijo muy sorprendido

 **Naruto:** Era el señuelo…- dijo asombrando a los gennin que entendieron que Naruto ya tenía preparada una estrategia- utilice mi invocación para sorprenderte y cogerte desprevenido aún más de lo que ya lo estabas, ya que me subestimaste- dijo mientras el Hatake asentía- tu otro fallo es que centraste toda tu atención en mi compañero, aunque no lo culpo, y eso que se estaba conteniendo- dijo mientras Kakashi sudaba nervioso- Bueno, ¿entonces hemos pasado verdad?- dijo mientras el Jounin asentía- perfecto, supongo que mañana empezaremos las misiones, así que me marcho, nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo nuevamente con su súper velocidad bajo la mirada de asombro de Kakashi y Sakura y de odio y envidia en el caso del emo

Una vez en su casa, el saiyan entró para dentro, para posteriormente activar unos sellos, que lo transportaron a una dimensión diferente, donde la gravedad era veinte veces mayor a la de la tierra

 **Naruto:** Hora de entrenar- dijo activando unos supresores de fuerza para posteriormente ponerse a entrenar con algo de dificultad, ya que era la primera vez que aumentaba tanto la gravedad

En la oficina, Minato estaba rellenando papeles relacionados con los exámenes chunnin, cuando de repente entraron todos los Jounin a dar su informe de sus alumnos, curiosamente Jiraya estaba allí

 **Minato:** Muy bien Kakashi, informe- dijo con una sonrisa pero con autoridad

 **Kakashi:** Verá sensei…- dijo algo nervioso- digamos que Naruto….- dijo bastante nervioso para sorpresa de los presentes

 **Jiraya:** No me lo digas, ¿Te ha mostrado el contrato de los Thylacoleos cierto?- dijo mientras el Jounin asentía mientras los demás presentes estaban que se les caía la quijada al suelo

 **Kurenai:** Pe… ¡ ¿Pero cómo?! ¡ Se supone que ese contrato se perdió hace tiempo!- dijo asombrada la sensei del equipo ocho, la cual tenía unos hermosos ojos rojos y un pelo negro precioso, mientras todos miraban fijamente al sennin

 **Jiraya:** Supongo que tendré que contarlo todo- dijo suspirando- sin Ambus- dijo mientras el rubio Hokage asentía y estos se marchaban- bien, quiero que lo que escuchen aquí y ahora se quede en esta habitación- dijo mientras todos asentían y empezaban a escuchar con atención, sobre todo Kushina y su marido al saber algo más de su hijo auto-exiliado

Durante las siguientes semanas, el azabache y su equipo se dedicaron a hacer misiones bastantes sencillas, donde el azabache podía ganar algo de dinero en caso de emergencia, aunque después de casi un mes haciendo las mismas misiones, el azabache se hartó y arrastró (literalmente) a su sensei por la oreja y a sus compañeros de equipo hacia la torre Hokage para hacer misiones de mayor rango

La asistenta no dudo en abrirles el paso a la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes comerse al saiyan con la mirada y relamerse los labios

 **Minato:** Naruto ¿necesitas algo?- dijo mientras el azabache miraba al rubio de brazos cruzados

 **Naruto:** Queremos misiones de mayor rango, estoy harto de no hacer nada interesante- dijo bastante molesto el saiyan

En ese mismo instante, aparece un anciano con olor a alcohol mientras llevaba una botella en su mano, llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Minato:** ¿Necesita algo señor?- preguntó amablemente el hokage

 **¿?:** Me llamo Tazuna, y me gustaría pedir una escolta para construir un puente en Nami no Kumi- pidió el hombre anciano, haciendo que Naruto arqueara una ceja

 **Naruto:** _"Nami ¿Eh? El viejo verde no me llevo mucho por allí durante el viaje de entrenamiento ¿me pregunto si habrá adversarios poderosos?"-_ Pensó con una sonrisa- me gusta, aceptamos la misión- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Tazuna:** Es una broma ¿verdad?, ¡ Solo son unos críos!- dijo ofendiendo al Uchiha y a la Haruno

 **Naruto:** Puede ser…- dijo seriamente- pero eso no significa…- dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás del constructor con su mano extendida a espaldas del anciano- que no te pueda matar en este instante si me provocas demasiado…- dijo detrás del viejo sorprendiendo a los presentes ante esa velocidad

 **Minato:** _"¡Es más rápido que yo con el Hiraishin no jutsu!"-_ pensó muy asombrado el rubio, mientras su hijo volvía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su posición inicial- está bien, pero me gustaría que mi esposa Kushina os acompañe, he oído que por la zona hay muchos espadachines expertos- dijo el rubio seriamente

 **Naruto:** Sin problemas Hokage-sama- dijo respetuosamente- ya habéis oído, le esperamos en la puerta señor Tazuna- dijo mientras el azabache desaparecía nuevamente, mientras los demás salían de la torre hokage mientras los seguía el anciano, mientras Minato llamaba a un Ambu para que avisara a su mujer de la misión

Quince minutos después, los dos grupos se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta para ver al saiyan tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria pero tranquila

 **Satsuki:** ¡ NARUTO-KUN!- Gritó la Uchiha para posteriormente abrazar al azabache

 **Naruto:** Hola Satsuki, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kushina-sensei?- preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa

La Uchiha entonces le contó lo que hizo con su sensei, mientras su hermano miraba furioso como ese dobe hablaba tan confiadamente con su hermana y que esta se comportara tan amistosa con él, y estaba a punto de montar un pollo de no ser porque el azabache le lanzó una mirada que decía _Como hagas algo estúpido te mato_ , cosa que hizo al Uchiha retroceder

Sin embargo, el saiyan no tardó en fijarse en el chico de pelo negro que estaba bastante cerca de la rubia Namikaze Uzumaki, ese chico solo le daba más y más dudas, y el olor a momia que tenía a su alrededor lo hacía más misterioso, y esa sonrisa pasiva y santa que tenía siempre le daba muy mala espina

 **Naruto:** _"Parece que tendré que mantenerle vigilado"-_ Pensó el azabache para posteriormente fijarse en todos los presentes- bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó mientras todos asentían, algunos de buena forma y otros de mala gana como el emo

El grupo empezó a salir de Konoha Kakashi delante, Kushina detrás y los gennin protegiendo en el centro al anciano por si había ataques sorpresas

 **Naruto:** _"Ahora que me acuerdo, esa rata de Gato controla ese país"_ -pensó para luego sonreír- _"Mejor, seguro que ha contratado a sujetos fuertes para que le hagan el trabajo sucio, me muero de ganas de pelear contra ellos"-_ Pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa bastante macabra, poniéndoles a muchos los pelos de punta… pobre el que se cruce con él

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento, ya que como dije en la última historia que subí, mañana empiezo las clases y no tendré tanto tiempo como antes. Y ya está, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Nami no Kumi

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí traigo nuevamente este crossover que le ha encantado a bastante gente, y como no me gusta enredarme ni hacer Spoilers, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Nami no Kumi**

Los tres gennin que estaban bajo la tutela de Kakashi, se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea esperando al pesado de su sensei durante al menos dos horas junto al equipo de la peli roja Uzumaki, formado por la hermana del emo, la Uzumaki jinchuriki y el misterioso chico llamado Sai

El saiyan se quedó sentado en su pose de meditación, llamando levemente la atención de los civiles y algunos shinobis, entre ellos los guardias de las puertas

Por su parte, el Hatake ya había llegado a las puertas de la aldea, para alegría del constructor y la peli rosa, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido harto de esperar y Naruto dejó de meditar al sentir la presencia de su sensei

Kushina y su hija miraban al peliblanco con intenciones asesinas por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo innecesario

 **Sakura:** ¡ VUELVE A LLEGAR TARDE SENSEI!- Dijo chillando y molesta

 **Kakashi:** Lo siento, es que tuve que ayudar a una…

 **Naruto:** ¿A una ancianita no?- dijo cortándole el rollo al Hatake- vámonos antes de que nos coja la noche- dijo levantándose del suelo mientras sus compañeros le seguían

El camino estuvo bastante tranquilo, Sakura intentaba hablar con Sasuke, el cual se mantenía alerta por si aparecían enemigos, mientras Kakashi aparentaba bastante calma mientras leía su novela porno

Naruto también estaba alerta, desde hace un rato había sentido dos presencias hostiles hacia ellos siguiéndolos durante media hora

De entre los arbustos, empezó a moverse algo que llamó la atención de los presentes, tratándose de un conejo de pelaje blanco

 **Sakura:** ¡AAHH! ¡Qué bonito!- dijo la peli rosa con estrellas en los ojos

 **Naruto:** "¿Un conejo blanco en primavera? ¡¿En serio?!"- pensó bastante mosqueado para posteriormente notar que las presencias oscuras empezaron a moverse- "ya era hora"- pensó aburrido

Pero antes de que alguna de las sombras pudiera intentar algo, el saiyan apareció frente a ellos para posteriormente romperle la cara a cada uno con un puñetazo en la cara a cada uno, dejándolos sin dientes mientras sus narices sangraban, para posteriormente estrellarlos contra el suelo de piedra, la cual se rompió debido al impacto

Los compañeros del saiyan, Kakashi y Tazuna y el equipo de Kushina estaban estoicos y asombrados, ya que hace solo unos segundos estaban caminando tranquilamente, para posteriormente el saiyan apareciera apaleando a dos figuras que Kakashi reconoció de inmediato, incluso Sai cambio su rostro amistoso por algo de sorpresa ante la velocidad del saiyan

Se trataban de dos ninjas renegados de Kiri, unos Chunnins conocidos como los hermanos diabólicos de la niebla, de nombre Gozu y Meizu, ahora muertos a manos del saiyan azabache

El azabache una vez acabada su tarea, miró seriamente al constructor para posteriormente cogerlo del cuello alarmando a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que cantes todo lo que sepas o te juro que acabarás estrellado en el sol- dijo con una mirada de muerte a Naruto mientras el viejo asentía, por lo que el azabache lo soltó para que explicara lo que sucedía realmente

El viejo sin otra opción empezó a contar el verdadero peligro de la misión, y como Gato había destruido su país con sus estafas y sus mercenarios

Naruto sonrió disimuladamente, eso era lo que estaba buscando, adversarios fuertes

 **Naruto:** Está bien- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- total ya estamos aquí, hagamos el trabajo y ya hablaremos de la paga en su momento- dijo mientras el anciano agradecía y ambos seguían con el viaje

La caminata estuvo bastante tranquila después de ese incidente, ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a Nami no Kumi

Entonces el camino empezó a llenarse de niebla, cosa que extraño bastante a los presentes, mientras Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de quien provocaba esta niebla, su poder era parecido al de Kakashi pero valdría para estirar los músculos

Kakashi por su parte se mantuvo alerta, cosa que el Uchiha noto y se puso en guardia, seguido de Sakura que fue a proteger al constructor

 **Naruto:** "Que empiece la fiesta"- pensó con una sonrisa en la cara, para posteriormente sentir unos Kunais dirigirse hacia él y su grupo, donde el azabache agarró un Kunai y lo aplastó con su mano con una monstruosa fuerza mientras repelía los demás de una patada- por fin alguien interesante- dijo mirando de donde provenían los Kunais

De entre la niebla, apareció una figura humanoide masculina de la altura de Kakashi, tenía el pelo negro y la parte inferior de la cara cubierta con vendas que los Jounin no tardaron en reconocer

 **¿?:** Valla, pero si son Kakashi el ninja copia y la habanero sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki- dijo con un tono arrogante mientras mostraba una espada mucho más grande que el en su espalda

 **Kakashi:** Momochi Zabuza- dijo seriamente el Hatake mientras miraba al renegado

 **Zabuza:** El mismo- dijo sacando su espada- os lo pondré fácil, entregadme al viejo y os dejaré vivir unos minutos más- dijo con su espada lista para atacar

El saiyan no se hizo esperar y se puso en posición de combate, llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Zabuza:** Veo que ya tengo a mi primera víctima- dijo viendo al saiyan que simplemente le sonreía, confundiendo al espadachín

En un estallido de velocidad, el saiyan se plantó a unos centímetros del espadachín, el cual se sorprendió ante la velocidad del chico, y tuvo que usar su espada para bloquear el puñetazo del saiyan, el cuál agrietó el arma del renegado

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver las habilidades del azabache, el cuál atacaba a gran velocidad a su adversario, que no salía todavía de la sorpresa de que su espada haya sido agrietada por un simple puñetazo, mientras esquivaba los golpes del saiyan por los pelos

El espadachín intentaba cortar a su adversario, pero era inútil, este podía ver fácilmente sus movimientos, hasta que sujetó el filo de la espada con sus manos desnudas, para asombro de los presentes

 **Naruto:** Necesitarás más que eso para hacerme frente- dijo dándole una patada en la mandíbula al espadachín, quitándole su espada y dándole un corte en el abdomen superficial que lo lanzó hasta un árbol, destrozando su corteza cuando su cuerpo choco contra la madera

Nadie se creía lo que el pelinegro había hecho, solo le bastó un golpe para dejar fuera de combate a su enemigo

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo el saiyan con aburrimiento viendo a su rival levantándose con dificultad del suelo y escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca mientras el Uzumaki le devolvía la espada para la sorpresa de sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Levántate y pelea- dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados mientras el espadachín se levantaba muy adolorido

 **Zabuza:** "Imposible ¿Cómo un mocoso puede ser tan fuerte?"- pensó respirando muy agitadamente, cuando entonces se fija en el extraño cinturón de pelo del azabache, hasta que este se movió un poco sorprendiendo al ninja renegado- Imposible, tu eres….- pero no pudo acabar su frase al recibir en el cuello unas senbos que lo dejaron "muerto" mientras un joven enmascarado aparecía al lado del "cadáver"

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias por agotarlo, ahora podré llevarlo a la aldea- dijo el chico de forma respetuosa mientras el saiyan alzaba una ceja con el ceño fruncido

 **Kakashi:** ¿eres un ninja cazador cierto?- dijo mientras el joven asentía

 **¿?:** Este cuerpo tiene muchos secretos de la aldea, no podíamos correr el riesgo de que otra aldea lo capturara- dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles dejando al Uzumaki molesto por no haber podido seguir con su combate

 **Naruto:** Mierda- dijo bastante molesto mientras volvía con sus compañeros y senseis- ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?- dijo mientras todos asentían y seguían al constructor de puentes a su casa en Nami

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, pudieron ver la pobreza que mostraba el lugar y el miedo que mostraban las personas por culpa del desgraciado de Gato que llevó a su país a la ruina

Muchos miraban esa escena con el ceño fruncido, incluyendo el saiyan aunque se mostraba tranquilo

Después el anciano llevo a los shinobis a su casa, donde les presento a su hija Tsunami, una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, la cual se quedó embobada al ver al pelinegro azabache, cosa que fue notada por la Uchiha que no le gustó mucho esa mirada que le dio la hija del constructor

Al medio día, el equipo empezó a comer, donde todos vieron con asombro y gotones en su cabeza, como el Uzumaki azabache se había ventilado ya unos 20 platos de comida y seguía comiendo sin parar, para horror del constructor, al ver que tendría que gastar un dineral en alimentar a ese mocoso

Obviamente el emo dejo que sus celos y envidia le ganasen, empezando a comer a gran velocidad, quedándose solamente en el cuarto plato

 **Naruto:** ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO- dijo mientras sus tripas rugían- ¿hay más?- dijo mientras los presentes caían de espaldas ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki

Después de comer durante 20 minutos más, el Uzumaki se sobaba la panza muy alegre, mientras en una esquina se veía a un pálido Tazuna con un aura depresiva ya que tendría que gastar sus ahorros del sake en comida nueva

En ese momento, entra en la habitación un joven de alrededor de unos 6 años de edad que miraba a todos fríamente, tratándose de Inari, el hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazuna

 **Inari:** ¡ ¿Por qué no os marcháis?! ¡ ¿No veis que no va a servir de nada?! ¡ No importa los fuertes que seáis! ¡ Gato os matará a todos!- dijo lleno de odio mientras los presentes recordaban lo que Tsunami les contó de cómo murió el padrastro del niño

Naruto al ver al chico simplemente miró al niño con cara de fastidio por no dejarle dormir

 **Naruto:** Eh gusano- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- si has venido a soltar penas y plegarias como un cura, será mejor que vuelvas por dónde has venido- dijo enfadando al mocoso que le tiró una sartén a la cabeza, pero este la atrapo con su cola sorprendiendo a los dueños de la casa y al niño gritón

 **Naruto:** Mira enano, lo explicare con facilidad, yo le daré una paliza a Gato, y una vez muerto tu país vivirá felizmente y yo me habré divertido, pero ahora… Quiero… ¡DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- Gritó haciendo que la casa retumbara y casi arrancándole la cara al niño del pedazo grito que pego que hizo temblar toda la aldea-¿… me he explicado bien?- dijo mientras el menor asentía- ¡me voy a entrenar al bosque, luego nos vemos después- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta mientras la casa se quedó callada, sobre todo los dueños al ver esa extremidad en el Uzumaki

Sai miraba con bastante curiosidad al azabache que abandono la casa, cosa que este notó pero fingió ignorarlo

Por su parte, este se encontraba en el bosque haciendo sus típicos ejercicios con pesas incorporadas aumentadas por 200 de gravedad, una locura para la mayoría de los humanos, incluso para los Kages, pero no para un Saiyan como Naruto

 **Naruto:** " _Noto resultados, pero como en mi casa, puede que si ponga sellos de gravedad en la zona consiga hacer algo_ "-Pensó mientras ponía sellos en los alrededores del bosque a la vez que se aseguraba que no había nadie

Más tarde, los equipos se pusieron a hablar sobre qué harían, donde Kakashi reveló que Zabuza seguía vivo y que seguramente en unas semanas se recuperaría, por lo que decidieron ponerse a entrenar a sus alumnos

A la mañana siguiente, el Uzumaki se encontraba acostado sobre un árbol después del arduo entrenamiento y haber deshecho los sellos para no perderlos sabiendo que ningún animal se atrevería con él

En eso aparece una joven de pelo oscuro, que no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache recostado sobre el árbol con los brazos cruzados totalmente dormido

 **¿?:** Disculpa chico…- dijo antes de tocarlo siendo detenida por la mirada del azabache que la miraba seriamente, la joven se quedó helada al ver esos ojos negros como la noche más oscura de todas, los cuales mostraban autoridad y un aura digna de respetar

 **Naruto:** ¿Se le ha perdido algo señorita?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa sonrojando a la joven al ver detalladamente el rostro del joven y lo bien musculado que estaba, siendo también más alto que ella

 **¿?:** No… No solo buscaba unas plantas medicinales para mi amigo- dijo muy sonrojada mientras el saiyan sonreía

 **Naruto:** ¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo con una cálida sonrisa a la joven que se sonrojaba cada vez más y le costaba controlarse

 **¿?:** "¡MADRE MÍA QUE HOMBRETÓN MÁS APUESTO!" – Cla… claro, me encantaría- dijo mientras ambos se disponían a recolectar plantas

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos pasaron un rato muy agradable que les saco unas sonrisas tranquilas a ambos

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, no ha sido nada- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando nuevamente a la pelinegra- por cierto mi nombre es Naruto- dijo sonriente

 **¿?:** Yo me llamo Haku- dijo la joven sonriendo con un sonrojo, Naruto tenía que admitir que la joven era hermosa- gracias por todo- dijo dándose la vuelta- oh por cierto, soy un hombre- dijo mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja

 **Naruto:** Y yo nací ayer…- dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa- si eres un hombre, ¿Por qué tienes las pestañas tan largas?- dijo asombrando a la joven- ¿aparte porque se te nota tanto pecho si eres hombre?- dijo mientras se avergonzaba y se tapaba- aparte de que tus caderas son muy finas y tu forma de andar no es la de un hombre- dijo a la avergonzada joven- bueno, de todas formas- dijo también retirándose- saluda a Zabuza de mi parte- dijo desapareciendo con su súper velocidad dejando sin palabras tanto por lo que dijo como por como se había marchado

El pelinegro había acabado nuevamente frente a la casa del constructor, pero pudo sentir la energía de sus compañeros a unos metros de la casa, por lo que se acercó a ver que estaban haciendo

Kushina estaba viendo como Naruko y Sai tenían un combate de entrenamiento de Kenjutsu mientras Satsuki se dedicaba a entrenar en Ninjutsu, especialmente el elemental siendo el fuego su principal técnica mientras Kakashi le enseñaba a Sasuke y Sakura a trepar árboles, algo que le enseño el sannin hace bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió plantarse en el aire para ver a su hermana y al chico de piel pálida, cada vez le resultaba más y más sospechoso y ese olor a momia inmunda solo confirmaba sus sospechas

Nuevamente son su súper velocidad se plantó a unos metros, llamando la atención de los combatientes

 **Naruto:** Tú chico que no sé tú nombre, pelea contra mí- dijo seriamente el azabache llamando también la atención de sus compañeros y sensei

 **Sai:** Lo siento Naruto pene pequeño pero no quiero hacerle daño- dijo dejando a todos callados

Satsuki y Kushina miraban al pelinegro con una mirada de muerte total

Kakashi estaba mudo, Naruto lo hará pedazos

Sasuke y Sakura intentaban no reírse aunque les estaba costando

Por su parte el Uzumaki simplemente sonrió de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** Mira chaval yo te la pongo en el hombro y te caes de espaldas y no te levantas hasta que te quite la morcilla de encima- dijo para posteriormente escuchar un "ooohh" de parte de Kakashi y curiosamente Tazuna que pasaba por ahí para pedir escolta para el puente- pero te lo pondré fácil- dijo lanzándole un puñetazo que el pelinegro esquiva por los pelos, mientras el aire de este avanzaba hacia un árbol quedando totalmente destrozado al igual que el suelo mostrando el trayecto de la bala aérea creada por el Uzumaki

Todos se quedaron callados y sudando ante esa acción mientras el saiyan mostraba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

 **Naruto:** _"Justo como pensaba, un gennin no puede ser tan rápido"-_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa- nada mal- dijo para posteriormente lanzar una patada, que esta vez sí alcanzo al pelinegro en la mandíbula, quedando inconsciente del dolor mientras el azabache se sorprendía ante lo que había visto, agarrando al pelinegro y tirando de su lengua mostrando que tenía un sello en esta, llamando la atención de los Jounin

 **Kushina:** Ese sello…- dijo con molestia la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Llévalo a la casa, luego hablamos- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía y Kakashi la observaba irse con el ceño fruncido hacia la casa mientras los demás genin y Tazuna no entendían nada- Me voy a ver como es la aldea ¿vienes Satsuki-chan?- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía para molestia de su hermano- monta encima- dijo extrañando a la pelinegra, la cual hizo el pedido del azabache, para que posteriormente este alzara el vuelo, asustando un poco a la Uchiha- tranquila estoy contigo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras esta asentía y ambos se marchaban volando bajo las miradas de envidia y odio del emo y Naruko mientras Tazuna flipaba en colores al ver al saiyan volar

En el aire, ambos jóvenes observaban a la perfección lo demacrada que estaba la aldea por culpa de ese desgraciado, sin embargo el saiyan trajo a su compañera con otros objetivos (no, no es lo que muchos piensan mal pensados… ¿o sí?)

 **Naruto:** Satsuki…- dijo seriamente poniendo algo nerviosa a la joven- viste el sello de Sai ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- no sé si estaré en lo cierto, pero…. Creo que se la verdadera causa…. De la masacre de tu clan- dijo mientras la Uchiha abría los ojos enormemente ante las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki

En la casa del anciano, Kakashi y Kushina discutían sobre el sello que tenía su alumno en la lengua

 **Kakashi:** ¿Estás segura Kushina-sama?- pregunto el Hatake seriamente a su superior

 **Kushina:** Muy segura Kakashi, solo ese viejo degenerado le haría algo así a un niño- dijo la peli roja con mucho enfado en su rostro- seguramente lo ha puesto para intentar quedarse con mi hija y usarla como un arma- dijo apretando los puños de la ira

 **Kakashi:** Una vez que Hokage-sama y Sandaime-sama habrá que preparar algo, sé que ese hombre ha intentado deshacerse de Sandaime desde hace mucho con tal de hacerse Hokage- dijo más calmado que la peli roja- lo mejor será mantenernos a las sombras, hablar con sensei y Sandaime y planear algo contra ese desgraciado- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía

 **Kushina:** Deberíamos deja que Shukaku supiera esto, es el mejor estratega de Konoha después de todo- dijo mientras el peli plata asentía, dando por terminada la reunión antes de que el chico despertara, no sin que antes Kakashi enviara a uno de sus perros a avisar a su sensei y al Sandaime

En un lugar un poco apartado de Nami, Satsuki se dedicaba a golpear el tronco furiosamente y con tres tomoes en sus sharingan mientras el Uzumaki la dejaba desahogarse, para posteriormente abrazarla, provocando que esta llorara y abrazara al azabache descargando todo el dolor que tenía encima

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, por ahora debemos mantener nuestras intenciones ocultas y cuando llegue el momento atacar ¿de acuerdo? No nos iremos a ver el universo hasta que hayamos solucionados todos los asuntos pendientes que tenemos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- será mejor volver antes de que se haga de noche- dijo mientras la Uchiha se montaba en el azabache y ambos volaban bajo la mirada de las estrellas

 **Satsuki:** Mira Naruto-kun ¡ Es hermoso!- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa mientras su compañero/ transporte también sonreía- Naruto-kun ¿me enseñaras a mí y a Hinata-chan a volar?- dijo mientras el saiyan sonreía sonrojando a la fémina

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, he oído que los exámenes chunnin están a unos meses, y quiero que los tres salgamos triunfantes- dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación, provocando que la sonrojada Uchiha abrazara con amor y ternura al azabache

 **Satsuki:** Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo la Uchiha muy feliz apretando los fuertes músculos del chico mientras este descendía hacia la casa del viejo Tazuna para poder dormir

Al día siguiente, los dos equipos volvieron a levantarse temprano, Sakura y Sasuke se dedicaban a subir árboles, mientras Kushina supervisaba el Ninjutsu de sus alumnos mientras no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Sai

Naruto por su parte, se encontraba meditando dentro del bosque antes de realizar sus ejercicios, los cuales eran un Taijutsu bestial como siempre

Obviamente eso llamó la atención del emo, que estaba harto de que el señor bigotes en la cara los superara en todo y además que pudiera volar eso era imperdonable

 **Sasuke:** ¡DOBE!- Ladró el Uchiha a su compañero de equipo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¡Te exijo que me enseñes a volar y todo lo que sabes! ¡Soy el Uchiha que llevara a lo alto a su clan y me lo merezco!- dijo con total arrogancia mientras el saiyan lo miraba con aburrimiento

 **Sakura:** ¡ESO BAKA! ¡EL SE LO MERECE MÁS QUE TÚ!- Dijo con su actitud de fangirl haciendo que las mujeres fruncieran el ceño, ya que por culpa de moscas como estas las mujeres eran subestimadas y dejadas a un lado al manchar su reputación

El saiyan simplemente se levantó del suelo y sonrió con fiereza molestando bastante al emo

 **Naruto:** Vete a la mierda emo- dijo sonriéndole descaradamente provocando la ira del emo que empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad y posteriormente lanzar una bola de fuego antes de que los Jounin lo detuvieran

Sin embargo para asombro de los presentes, el azabache le dio una patada a la bola de fuego, si gente una bola de fuego (recordad que el fuego de Sasuke es creado con chakra, es decir, se comporta como un fuego normal, lo que significa que está en estado gaseoso y no se pude coger como una pelota) que la mandó por los aires para posteriormente deshacerse sin que este recibiese un rasguño

El emo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de órbita, al igual que los jounins y los demás gennin (incluido Sai) como su mejor técnica había sido desviada con una simple patada

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué? ¿Has acabado de hacer el payaso?- dijo sonriendo con malicia, para posteriormente encajarle una patada que le sacó todo el oxígeno del cuerpo para posteriormente acabar estrellado e inconsciente contra un árbol

La pelo chicle no tardó mucho en intentar atacar al emo, solo para que Satsuki que de un guantazo que le puso la cara de al revés a la peli rosa y no acabó inconsciente porque su atacante no quiso

 **Satsuki:** Me estoy cansando de tu actitud mocosa radioactiva, si vuelves a intentar algo contra Naruto-kun te daré una patada que acabarás en Suna- dijo muy enfadada la joven para posteriormente calmarse y volver con su equipo no sin que antes Naruto le sonriera sonrojando a la Uchiha

Naruko al ver la escena que montó el emo y como quedo por imbécil, decidió que si quería aprender a volar, debería pedírselo de una forma más suave o de lo contrario el o Satsuki le darían una paliza que la mandaría a Suna tal y como dijo su rival

Pasaron los días hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de volver a luchar, después de que el puente haya sido construido gracias a Tazuna y los clones del azabache, ambos equipos se dirigieron al campo de batalla, dejando al Uzumaki azabache solo en la casa el cuál se encontraba meditando en el tejado hasta que unos matones de Gato hicieron acto de presencia en la casa, siendo barridos por el Uzumaki con un simple puñetazo, para posteriormente hacer un clon y dejarlo en la casa montando guardia mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla volando a gran velocidad mostrando una gran sonrisa ansioso de empezar una gran batalla

Unas horas antes, el ninja renegado apareció frente al grupo de Konoha, acompañado de Haku con su máscara, y otro grupo de ninjas renegados igualando en número a los de Konoha

 **Zabuza:** ¿Dónde está ese mono?, es con él con quien quiero pelear- dijo el espadachín buscando con la mirada al saiyan

 **Kakashi:** ¿Acaso nos estás subestimando Zabuza?- preguntó el peli plata molesto por las palabras del Espadachín de la Niebla

 **Zabuza:** A por ellos- dijo mientras todos se lanzaban al ataque y los ninjas de Konoha se preparaban y se lanzaban al ataque

Pero entonces se produjo un cráter delante de los presentes, mostrando al Uzumaki en su interior con una mirada seria hacia los atacantes

 **Zabuza:** Has venido- dijo el renegado seriamente mientras se posicionaba para la batalla

 **Naruto:** ¿No irás a creer que iba a dejar esta pelea a medias verdad?- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea

 **Zabuza:** Vosotros, seguid atacando- dijo mientras Haku atacaba a los hermanos Uchiha y Naruko, mientras los otros iban a por Kakashi y Kushina, dejando a Sai y a Sakura protegiendo al constructor

El saiyan volvió a lanzarse contra el espadachín el cuál bloqueaba sus ataques con la espada mientras este la golpeaba con los puños, pero daba igual, el resultado parecía ser el mismo, Naruto tenía las de ganar mientras la espada se rompía a pedacitos, para asombro de Haku y los renegados

Haku intentaba acabar la pelea cuanto antes, pero la defensa de los Uchihas y la jinchuriki era demasiado fuerte, obligándose a subir de nivel

Por su parte Kakashi ya se había encargado del renegado al igual que Kushina, que estaban observando la batalla del Uzumaki contra Zabuza, el cual se encontraba agotado y con su espada rota mientras el saiyan estaba totalmente ileso

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrimiento- dijo seriamente molestando al renegado que se levantaba adolorido del suelo

Entonces el saiyan fruñe el ceño para posteriormente mirar hacia el cielo, extrañando a los presentes

 **Naruto:** "Este ki…"- pensó para posteriormente sonreír, cuando entonces siente otra energía a solo unos metros al lado suya que no tardo en reconocer

 **Naruto/Kakashi/Kushina:** Naruko/ ¡NARUKO!- Dijeron reconociendo perfectamente ese chakra

Dentro de la cúpula de hielo, Naruko se encontraba abrazando a su rival, la cual se había sacrificado recibiendo todas las senbos de su rival, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo inconsciente, provocando la ira de la rubia, cuyos ojos se pusieron rojos con la pupila rasgada y posteriormente liberar el chakra del bijuu que ella tenía dentro y atacar a la joven enmascarada, rompiendo sus espejos, para asombro de esta, la cual recibió un puñetazo al intentar atacar al jinchuriki desde arriba, sacándola de su formación de espejos mientras su máscara se rompía

Pero antes de que la jinchuriki le diera el golpe de gracia, el saiyan bloquea su puño con facilidad, para sorpresa de la Yuki al ser salvada por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Cálmate Naruko- dijo suavemente pero liberando una parte de su Ki dejando sin palabras a los presentes mientras la jinchuriki se calmaba- y no hagas nada Kakashi- dijo notando que Kakashi estaba preparando su técnica- Kushina, comprueba el pulso de Satsuki-chan y preparaos, el verdadero enemigo se acerca- dijo extrañando a los presentes

 **¿?:** Valla, parece que el gran Zabuza no es lo que dice ser- dijo una voz muy conocida para el renegado

 **Zabuza:** Gato…- dijo de mala gana el espadachín viendo a los hombres detrás del criminal

 **Gato:** Eres demasiado caro Zabuza, por eso contrate a estos mercenarios, seguro que harán un mejor trabajo que tú- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- aunque veo que hay mujeres hermosas para poder jugar, eso me gusta- dijo de forma lasciva, cosa que no le gustó nada al azabache

Entonces, este volvió a sentir ese ki, el cual se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad, siendo notado ahora por todos los presentes

En el centro del puente, una silueta apareció cayendo de pie, creando una agrietación en el suelo del puente mientras la niebla desaparecía

Se trataba de un joven de la edad de Naruto, con el pelo negro alborotado, los ojos negros como la noche y bastante musculoso para su edad pero sin exagerar, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos era su cola de mono que tenía en la base de la espina dorsal

 **Naruto:** Vaya, sabía que ese Ki me sonaba bastante… Zaiko- dijo con una sonrisa asombrando a los presentes mientras el nombrado se giraba para ver al Uzumaki y sonreír

 **Zaiko:** Por fin te encuentro Naruto, no nos hemos visto desde nuestra pelea en los límites de Kumo- dijo sonriendo y dándole un apretón de manos al Uzumaki- ¿Dónde está el viejo verde que solía acompañarte?- dijo viendo a los acompañantes del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién sabe? estará haciendo de las suyas en las aguas termales- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo reír a su compañero mientras a los presentes les aparecía una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

 **Gato:** ¿Qué estáis esperando idiotas? ¡ACABAD CON ELLOS!- Dijo furioso por ser ignorado mientras sus hombres se lanzaban al ataque

 **Zaiko:** No me apetece perder el tiempo con esta escoria- dijo alzando su mano hacia los mercenarios

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo- dijo imitando el gesto de su compañero saiyan

Ambos concentraron esferas de ki de sus manos, sorprendiendo a los presentes para posteriormente lanzarlas hacia los renegados, que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser alcanzados y desintegrados por ellas, quedando solamente Gato en el centro

Los presentes tenían las quijadas en el suelo al ver como son un solo ataque habían matado a más de cien mercenarios, dejando al criminal que los contrató totalmente solo, aterrado y sin posibilidad de escapar

 **Zaiko:** ¿Y con ese que hacemos?- dijo el pelinegro al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Te puedes levantar?- dijo el Uzumaki mirando al renegado mientras la espada de este se regeneraba- creo que ese es tuyo- dijo señalando al criminal

Zabuza no se lo pensó mucho antes de lanzarse a atacar al criminal y partirlo en dos con su espadón

Toda la escena fue vista por los aldeanos, que no tardaron en vitorear a los héroes que los habían salvado de ese criminal para siempre

 **Naruto:** Bueno, que hambre tengo- dijo mientras su estómago rugía para horror de Tazuna, al igual que el de Zaiko- ¿te vienes a comer? Así me cuentas que has hecho estos años- dijo mientras este asentía, mientras Tazuna tenía un mal presentimiento

Después de que Kushina comprobara que su alumna estaba bien y de que Zabuza y Haku ya no eran una amenaza, ambos equipos estuvieron un par de semanas en la casa del constructor, el cuál miraba con cómicas lágrimas como ambos saiyans comían cantidades gastronómicas de comida, incluida Satsuki la cual se había despertado y recuperado con facilidad

 **Satsuki:** Eh… ¿Tengo una pregunta?- dijo mientras los dos saiyans dejaban de comer- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- dijo intrigada mientras los demás prestaban atención

 **Naruto:** Fue cuando me fui de viaje con Ero-sennin, un día nos instalamos en los límites de Kumo para entrenar cuando sentí un Ki enorme y decidí ir a investigar- dijo mientras comía

 **Zaiko:** Yo me estaba encargando de unos renegados que me molestaron mientras comía, no fue difícil, un puñetazo por aquí y otro por allá y listos- dijo con simpleza mientras seguía comiendo trozos enormes de carne

 **Kakashi:** ¿Cuántos renegados eran?- preguntó el Hatake con varias gotitas en la cabeza

 **Zaiko:** Creo que unos 50 o 60 más o menos, eran dirigidos por un tal Sasame - dijo dejando helados a los presentes, ese era uno de los renegados más peligrosos del continente de rango clase S- después pude sentir el Ki de Naruto, y lo admito, su poder es increíble- dijo sonriendo mientras todos posaban su vista en el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** decidimos hablar un poco entre nosotros, y luego tuvimos un combate espectacular, tengo que admitirlo, fue la mejor pelea que tuve en mi vida, si no me creéis, preguntarle a Ero-sennin, se puso más pálido que un muerto- dijo riéndose junto a su compañero de raza dejando flipando a los presentes

 **Sasuke:** ¡ SUFICIENTE!- Dijo el emo levantándose de su asiento-¡ VOSOTROS DOS, EXIJO QUE ME ENSEÑÉIS TODO LO QUE SABÉIS AHORA!- Dijo el emo con arrogancia mientras los dos saiyans se miraban

 **Zaiko:** ¿Y este quién es?- dijo señalándolo descaradamente con la boca llena de carne

 **Naruto:** Un payaso- dijo cabreando al emo- y esa cosa que parece un chicle rosa es una persona y chica- dijo asombrando al saiyan

 **Zaiko:** ¿Eso es una mujer?, pero si está plana- dijo cayéndole como una enorme pedrada a Sakura

 **Naruto:** y la rubia es mi hermana Naruko- dijo mientras este posaba su mirada en la rubia y esta se ponía la cara roja como un tomate

El emo, harto de ser ignorado se lanzó a por los saiyans solamente para recibir un coletazo de Zaiko que lo dejo inconsciente mientras Naruto dejaba inconsciente a la Haruno

 **Zaiko:** ¿Y ese chico quién es?- dijo viendo seriamente al pelinegro de piel pálida con esa sonrisa en su cara, cosa que no le gustaba

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo, solo es…. Un estorbo…- dijo en un tono frío mientras Satsuki y Naruko, junto a los dueños de la casa caían inconscientes

Kushina con su espada, atravesó el pecho del infiltrado que no salía de su sorpresa, al igual que Zabuza y Haku

 **Naruto:** ¿Te pensabas que no sabía que eras un infiltrado de Danzo?- dijo mientras el pelinegro se sorprendía mientras escupía sangre- sé que esa momia va detrás de mi hermana y Satsuki- dijo agarrando al pelinegro por el cuello- no permitiré que las toque- dijo lanzándolo al aire y pulverizándolo con una bola de Ki, sin dejar apenas rastro del ninja de raíz- Kushina, quiero que Zaiko sea tu nuevo integrante, diremos que Sai murió en la misión- dijo mientras todos asentían y despertaban del Genjutsu a los demás, todos con los recuerdos alterados, a excepción de los que lo vieron todo, claro

Al día siguiente, ambos equipos volvieron rumbo a Konoha, con Zaiko como nuevo integrante del equipo de Kushina, mientras Zabuza tomo la decisión de volver a Kirigakure no Sato para ayudar a la rebelión a acabar con el reinado de terror de Zabuza

El camino de vuelta estuvo bastante tranquilo, el emo ni siquiera intento hacer nada contra ninguno de los saiyans, a los cuales miraba con odio y celos por el poder que desprendían

Una vez en la aldea, los aldeanos y los shinobis que pasaban cerca miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad al joven de pelo oscuro que acompañaba a los Jounin y a los demás gennin que vinieron de Nami y ver lo mucho que se parecía al joven Uzumaki mientras iban dirección a la torre Hokage a informar al Hokage

Una vez en la oficina, Kushina le pidió a su marido que echara a los Ambus del lugar para posteriormente sellar la sala y hablar sobre el infiltrado que había dentro de su equipo

Cabe decir que ambos kages, Minato e Hiruzen, estaban perdiendo la paciencia con Danzo, primero no deja de dar el coñazo en el consejo para ser el próximo Hokage, luego quiere convertir a sus hijas en armas y ahora mete a un espía dentro del equipo de su mujer, después de que los gennin a excepción de los dos saiyans se fueran

 **Minato:** Esto es el colmo- dijo bastante molesto el rubio

 **Naruto:** Quieto ahí Hokage, Danzo es más peligroso de lo que parece- dijo deteniendo a su ex padre con una mirada seria- si lo que creo que pienso es cierto, es que ese viejo tuvo algo que ver con la masacre del clan Uchiha- dijo llamando la atención del tercer Hokage

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?- preguntó el anciano curioso por lo dicho por el joven

 **Naruto:** Desde que lo vi por primera vez hablando contigo, desprendía un aura oscura, y luego de la masacre del clan Uchiha, este desprendía un aura algo alterada y un olor muy parecido al de los Uchiha - dijo seriamente mientras Zaiko se mantenía serio con los brazos cruzados

 **Kakashi:** ¿Insinúas qué ha robado información del clan después de la masacre?- dijo el peliblanco seriamente

 **Naruto:** Eso… y puede que más Kakashi- dijo seriamente el Uzumaki mientras muchos sudaban frío

 **Kushina:** ¿Crees que ha?...- dijo algo asqueada

 **Minato:** ¿Robado el sharingan?- preguntó el Namikaze seriamente y un tono algo frío

 **Naruto:** Es bastante probable- dijo seriamente el saiyan- bueno, debo buscarle a Zaiko un alojamiento, ya nos veremos- dijo abandonando el despacho junto a su amigo de raza, dejando solamente a los adultos

 **Kushina:** ¿Crees que tiene razón en lo que dijo?- dijo la peli roja mirando a su marido

 **Minato:** Conociendo a ese hombre no es algo descartable- dijo seriamente el rubio- lo mejor será vigilarlo hasta que se descubra para poder detenerle de una vez por todas- dijo mientras todos asentían ante las palabras del Yondaime

En las calles de Konoha, el Uzumaki decidió que el mejor lugar para que su amigo durmiera, sería uno de los apartamentos que le dio el hokage cuando regreso a la aldea, para compensar la ignorancia de sus padres

No era muy grande, pero era agradable, solo había que limpiarlo un poquito, por lo que el Uzumaki le echó una mano y se despidió de su compañero para volver a su cabaña

No tardó mucho en detectar nuevamente la presencia de los Ambus de raíz, a los cuales borró de la faz de la tierra con una simple onda de Ki mientras se ponía a entrenar, para posteriormente ir hacia donde estaba su nave espacial, la cual se encontraba en una guarida subterránea que el Uzumaki preparó en caso de que se librara una batalla devastadora en la aldea, algo que parecía poco probable, pero si recuerdas el ataque de un bijuu hace 12 años y que los saiyan pueden destruir planetas con facilidad, entonces si haces bien en tomar precauciones

Ya de noche, el saiyan se dispuso a dormir, después de limpiar el lugar de las ratas de Danzo que parecían no querer dejarlo en paz

 **Naruto:** Los exámenes chunnin están a solo unas semanas de empezar- dijo mientras sonreía de forma confiada y algo arrogante-perfecto, podré ver el poder de Zaiko y de paso llevar al límite a mi hermana Jajaja, me muero de ganas de pelear contra ese zorro pulgoso, va a ser espectacular- pensó para posteriormente irse a dormir

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Los exámenes Chunnin

**HOLA A TODOS, He vuelto con esta historia que os ha gustado a muchos de ustedes, solo diré que ha sido muy pesado escribir este capítulo, ya que quiero que empiecen las aventuras fuera del mundo shinobi, pero aún quedan algunas cosas pendientes en el mundo shinobi ¿sabéis cuales son? no, pues te esperas al siguiente capítulo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Bueno, mejor me dejo de enredar en las ramas y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Los exámenes Chunnin**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que los equipos de Konoha volvieran a la aldea

Naruto se puso a entrenar junto a Satsuki y a Hinata a las cuales les estaba enseñando algunos movimientos y a volar dentro de su zona de gravedad aumentada mientras él tenía una zona de gravedad aparte para ya que él estaba acostumbrado a un nivel muy superior a las chicas, las cuales estaban en una gravedad 30 veces superior y con pesos incluidos

Zaiko por su parte, y gracias a Naruto, pudo crearse una sala con gravedad aumentada para poder entrenar sin problemas y sin llamar la atención

Danzo por su parte estaba estudiando la forma en la que su espía había muerto, le extrañaba que hubiera muerto en aquella misión, incluso si esta paso de rango C a rango A, aparte que estaba ese chico nuevo, Zaiko y su parecido con el Uzumaki

En el interior de Naruko, el gran Kyubi no Yoko estaba tumbada en su celda pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sobre todo relacionados con el saiyan Uzumaki

 **Kurama: Justo como pensaba, sus poderes están aumentando desmesuradamente, solo es cuestión de tiempo que alcancen el nivel mío y el de mis hermanos, solo espero que no sean como él….-** Pensó con preocupación recordando batallas anteriores contra esta raza guerrera

Los días pasaron, y finalmente, para Naruto y Zaiko, llegó la hora de hacer los exámenes

A ellos no les interesaba ser shinobis, simplemente querían enfrentarse a adversarios poderosos y que supieran luchar

Naruto se dirigía junto a su equipo hacia el salón donde se haría la primera prueba del examen, cuando son detenidos por un joven vestido con un expándex verde. Este chico tenía el peinado en forma de tazón, unas cejas bastante grandes y unos ojos negros brillantes

 **¿?:** ¡Por fin te encuentro mí amada Sakura!- dijo mientras la peli rosa se ponía pálida para posteriormente evitar los corazoncitos que le mandaba el chico con sus besos amorosos

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo curioso por el ki que desprendía el joven y la postura que tenía de Taijutsu

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Rock Lee, discípulo de la bestia verde de Konoha Gai-sensei- dijo en su posición de Taijutsu- ¿Os gustaría enfrentaros a mí?- dijo el joven mirando seriamente al Uzumaki y al emo Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** Déjamelo a mí Dobe, le mostrare el poder de un Uchiha- dijo arrogante el pelinegro pensando que esto sería fácil mientras Sakura lo felicitaba

 **Naruto:** Tú mismo, además, aún quedan unas horas para comenzar el examen- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con una sonrisa lo que sería una "pelea"

El Uchiha se lanzó el primero intentando darle una patada ascendente al cabeza de tazón, pero este lo esquivó con relativa facilidad, para posteriormente intentar encajarle un puñetazo al emo en la cara, sorprendido por eso, viéndose obligado a retroceder unos pasos, provocando que el chico de spandex barriera sus pies y que el Uchiha cayera de cabeza al suelo, reincorporándose rápidamente, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo aturdido para posteriormente encajarle una patada en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder y volver a barrer los pies de su rival, haciendo que cayera nuevamente de cabeza al suelo, quedando fuera de combate

 **Sakura:** ¡SASUKE-KUN!-Gritó aterrada la peli rosa mientras iba a atender al emo que tenía pajaritos revoloteando en su cabeza- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A SASUKE-KUN?!- Dijo con un aura asesina mientras se tronaba los nudillos asustando al pobre chico de traje verde

Ese acto no le gustó al Uzumaki que le bastó con agarrar un brazo para detener el intento de asesinato de la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** El cejotas ha ganado de forma limpia, además, ambos querían este combate y lo sabes- dijo seriamente soltando el brazo de la peli rosa, la cual a regañadientes volvió a ver como estaba el Uchiha- discúlpala, es que no tiene educación ninguna- dijo sacándole una vena enorme a la peli rosa- por cierto, peleas bien- dijo sorprendiendo al chico vestido de verde-espero verte en las eliminatorias para poder luchar contra ti- dijo dándoles bastantes ánimos al chico peli verde el cual asintió emocionado antes de irse- será mejor marcharnos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde- dijo avanzando hacia donde sería el examen seguido de la peli rosa que arrastraba al inconsciente Uchiha

Durante su camino hacia el examen, se encontró al nieto del Sandaime siendo agarrado por un sujeto con la cara maquillada con algo extraño en su espalda cubierto de vendas, tratándose de un ninja de Suna debido a la banda de su cabeza

 **¿?:** Kankuro suéltalo antes de que ella se enfade- dijo una chica rubia algo molesta por la actitud del chico maquillado

 **Kankuro:** No Temari, este mocoso va a disculparse conmigo si sabe lo que le conviene- dijo bastante enfadado mientras el nieto del Sandaime intentaba soltarse de su agarre

Naruto simplemente con el uso de su súper velocidad, se plantó delante del chico con maquillaje, para sorpresa de este y su compañera, para posteriormente coger el brazo del ninja de Suna y apretar el agarre, haciendo que este soltara al chico y soltara un leve quejido de dolor para posteriormente caer de rodillas al suelo intentando inútilmente librarse

 **Naruto:** Yo que tú lo dejaría tranquilo ¿No querrás tener problemas con el nieto del Sandaime? ¿O sí?- dijo seriamente el Uzumaki con una mirada fría dejando sin palabras al ninja de Suna, al igual que a su compañera

Una vez que la situación se calmó, el Uzumaki soltó al shinobi para posteriormente darle la mano

 **Naruto:** Hemos empezado con mal pie, mi nombre es Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa cálida sonrojando a la rubia

 **Kankuro:** Mi nombre es Kankuro, y ella es mi hermana Temari- dijo aceptando el apretón de manos del azabache mientras la rubia se acercaba con un leve sonrojo en la cara

 **Naruto:** Un placer conocerla señorita- dijo con una sonrisa cálida sonrojando aún más a la rubia, para sorpresa de su hermano

 **Temari:** Un placer conocerte Naruto-kun- dijo bastante sonrojada, sorprendiendo todavía aún más a su hermano que no se creía las palabras que estaba pronunciando su hermana

Curiosamente el Uchiha ya se estaba recuperando de la paliza que le dio el chico de spandex cuando vio al Uzumaki hablar con los ninjas forasteros

 **Sasuke:** Valla dobe, no sabía que te gustara hablar con perdedores como esos- dijo molestando bastante a los ninjas de Suna mientras Sakura lo alababa

 **Naruto:** No le hagáis caso, el pobre se cayó de la cama al nacer- dijo molestando bastante al emo y haciendo reír a los de Kumo

Entonces el Uzumaki se puso serio al sentir una energía hostil provenir de un árbol de la aldea

 **Naruto:** Sal de ahí, ya me he dado cuenta de tu presencia- dijo mirando seriamente hacia el árbol, del cual salió una peli roja bastante hermosa con los ojos pintados de negro con un Kanji en el lado derecho de su frente mientras en su espalda llevaba lo que parecía una calabaza

Naruto la miraba seriamente al sentir no una, sino dos fuentes de energía provenir de la peli roja, mientras los ninjas de Suna parecían estar bastante nerviosos ante su presencia

 **Naruto:** "Esta sensación… es muy parecida a la de Naruko cuando usa el chakra del zorro… ya veo, es una jinchuriki"- pensó sonriendo internamente- "esto se pone cada vez más interesante"- pensó emocionado esperando poder luchar contra la peli roja de Suna

 **¿?:** Kankuro, ¿Hablando con desconocidos?- dijo con un tono macabro poniendo muy nerviosos a los hermanos de Suna

 **Kankuro:** Di… diana, puedo explicarlo…- dijo muy asustado el hombre maquillado

 **Diana:** Silencio…- dijo liberando su instinto asesino asustando a sus hermanos y a los compañeros del saiyan

Naruto ahora estaba mucho más emocionado que antes ante el poder que liberaba la peli roja y le fue inevitable reírse mientras ponía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

En otra parte de la aldea, Zaiko también estaba sintiendo ese instinto asesino, provocando que sonriera de forma macabra, llamando la atención de sus compañeras de equipo, algo asustadas ante la cara de su compañero

 **Naruko:** ¿Zaiko-kun? ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa por la mirada de su compañero

 **Zaiko:** Hay alguien fuerte, muy fuerte en la aldea, puedo sentirlo- dijo el saiyan muy emocionado alertando a sus compañeras de equipo- esta prueba va a ser muy interesante- dijo apretando los puños muy emocionado

Por su parte Naruto llamó la atención de todos al haber puesto esa macabra sonrisa en su rostro que iba dirigida hacia la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Me gusta tu poder- dijo empezando a liberar su propio instinto asesino, dejando sin palabras a los presentes incluida la peli roja de Suna, que nunca antes había sentido un poder como ese antes, al igual que sus hermanos

Zaiko puso una mirada seria al sentir el poder de su mejor amigo y rival cerca de donde estaba el otro poder que sintió

 **Satsuki:** Ese poder…- dijo algo preocupada la azabache Uchiha

 **Zaiko:** Al parecer tu hermano se me ha adelantado Naruko- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia de que su hermano estuviera desprendiendo su poder ante esa otra fuente de poder

Dentro de la rubia, la bijuu también estaba sintiendo el poder del saiyan Uzumaki

 **Kurama:** **Eso es Naruto-kun, muéstrales a todos tu poder-** Dijo bastante… ¿excitada?

Hinata también pudo sentir el poder de ambos chocar entre ellos, solo que no reconocía esa extraña energía

 **Hinata:** "El ki de Naruto-kun está ascendiendo, debe ser por esa fuente de poder, parece que se ha emocionado"- pensó con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras se dirigía hacia el salón para hacer el examen

Naruto dejó de liberar parte de su poder al ver que la peli roja había cedido terreno, la cual le miraba con una mezcla de miedo, locura y… ¿sonrojada?

 **¿?:** **¡Niña! ¡Quiero a ese chico, quiero que nos haga cosas sucias!-** Dijo una voz femenina distorsionada mientras le enviaba imágenes nada santas a la peli roja a la cabeza, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba

 **Diana:** Co… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo intentando controlar las ganas de violar al peli negro

 **Naruto:** Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa calmada

 **Diana:** Naruto…. Ya nos veremos- dijo poniéndose al lado de los hermanos- vámonos- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara mientras arrastraba a sus compañeros y hermanos hacia donde sería el examen

 **Naruto:** Valla, no me esperaba esa reacción- dijo sorprendido- bueno será mejor marcharnos a hacer el examen- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el salón seguido de sus compañeros de equipo

Una vez en el salón y comprobar que no era un Genjutsu, el equipo entró para hacer el examen teórico, no sin que antes el instructor, Ibiki Morino, miembro y líder del departamento de interrogación y tortura les dijera sobre las consecuencias de no aprobar, logrando que un gran número de estudiantes abandonara el examen

Naruto sonrió mentalmente al ver como ese hombre eliminaba los estorbos de su camino

El examen en sí no fue complicado, ya que las preguntas se las conocía gracias al pervertido y a sus padres cuando vivía con ellos, ya que estos le enseñaron a Naruko historia shinobi, y el aprovecho para recopilar información, aparte de que tanto Hinata como Satsuki le ayudaron con eso

Después de 14 minutos, el Uzumaki entregó su examen, seguido de Satsuki, Hinata, Zaiko y Naruko, para sorpresa del examinador, era de esperarse de Naruko pero de los demás

Eso obviamente provocó que el Uchiha ardiera de celos y rabia al igual que cierto chico cara perro del clan Inuzuka

Después de que el instructor volviera a acojonar a un bien grupo de genins y que estos dejaran la clase, los que se quedaron lograron pasar la primera parte del examen y fueron dirigidos hacia la segunda parte de la prueba

En este caso, la instructora se trataba de una mujer de pelo morado bastante hermosa y atractiva, de nombre Anko Mitarashi, que también formaba parte del departamento de interrogación y tortura

Naruto pudo sentir un extraño poder, el cual provenía de su cuello, era un extraño poder, como si alguien se lo hubiera puesto y su cuerpo lo rechazaba constantemente provocando una pelea constante entre su propio poder y el de esa cosa

La prueba era simple, los participantes tenían cinco días para conseguir los respectivos pergaminos, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra, y posteriormente dirigirse hacia la torre de las preliminares, pero eso no era todo, dentro del bosque había animales peligrosos dispuestos a comérselos, lo que hizo que muchos se retiraran, aparte de que los propios participantes también podían matarse entre ellos una vez dentro del bosque

Una vez terminada la explicación, los grupos restantes de genins entraron en el bosque de la muerte dispuestos a superar la prueba, especialmente los saiyans que estaban ansiosos de poder luchar contra alguien fuerte

Naruto por su parte, quería acabar con este estúpido juego e ir directamente a la arena, pero sabía que si hacia eso tendría que esperar a sus rivales, además de que este sintió una energía maligna en el interior del bosque muy parecida a la que tenía la instructora en el cuello

 **Naruto:** "Esta energía… si no hay duda, es esa serpiente de la que me hablo el pervertido ¿Qué hará por aquí?, bueno, qué más da, esto se pone cada vez más interesante"- pensó muy emocionado mientras avanzaba el ritmo, obligando a sus compañeros a acelerar el paso

En la torre del Hokage, Minato junto al Sandaime se estaban dedicando al papeleo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al sannin con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras era sujetado por su antigua compañera de equipo, Tsunade Senju, seguida se Kushina Uzumaki que se limpiaba los nudillos mientras tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

 **Minato:** ¿Otra vez sensei?- dijo suspirando algo cansado

 **Hiruzen:** Me sorprende que sigas vivo Jiraya- dijo viendo a su alumno tirado en el suelo sonriendo como un idiota

 **Kushina:** Bueno Mina-kun, ¿para qué me llamaste? ¿Era solo para traerte al pervertido de tu maestro?- dijo mientras este se levantaba asustado por la mirada que le lanzaba la peli roja

Minato, Hiruzen y Jiraya pusieron rostros serios mientras el rubio Hokage retiraba a los AMBUS

 **Minato:** Es sobre Naruto Kushina- dijo poniendo serias a las mujeres

 **Tsunade:** ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese mocoso? ¿Otra vez metiéndose con Naruko-chan?- dijo tronándose los nudillos mientras tenía varias venas en su cabeza

 **Minato:** No Tsunade, no es eso- dijo tragando saliva mientras la Senju se calmaba- se trata de…. Algo más íntimo- dijo confundiendo a las mujeres- Kushina… Naruto…. No es nuestro hijo biológico- dijo dejando sin palabras a la Uzumaki y a la Senju mientras Jiraya y Hiruzen tenían un semblante serio

En el bosque de la muerte, Naruto y su equipo ya tenían un pergamino que le robaron con facilidad a un grupo de ninjas de Kiri aunque se les hizo de noche ya que el emo tuvo que lucirse y casi muere por hacer el idiota mientras la inútil de su compañera gritaba cosas sin sentido

Al final tuvieron que montar un campamento para pasar la noche, donde el saiyan se dedicó a hacer la primera guardia en la copa de un árbol mientras meditaba

No tardó mucho en detectar esa presencia oscura nuevamente, al parecer estaba buscando a algo… o a alguien

 **Naruto:** "Otra vez la serpiente…. Parece que su objetivo está cerca de nosotros…. Espera, el pervertido me dijo que ese sujeto experimentaba con personas para conseguir jutsus y líneas de sangre"- pensó seriamente "Ya veo"- dijo mirando la tienda de dormir del Uchiha- "así que eso es lo que buscas ¿eh?, parece que tendré un buen combate antes de tiempo"- pensó sonriendo mientras se dedicaba nuevamente a meditar

Ya de noche en la residencia Uzumaki, Kushina se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, mientras su marido estaba esperándola afuera preocupado por su mujer

En el salón de la casa, los dos sennin se encontraban bebiendo sin ánimos una taza de té que les sirvió Minato, mientras ambos mostraban un semblante serio

 **Tsunade:** Se lo ha tomado bastante mal…- dijo la Senju bastante triste

 **Jiraya:** Sabíamos que esto podía pasar Tsunade- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Tsunade:** Pero tenía el derecho de saberlo- dijo la Senju con tristeza

 **Jiraya:** Lo sé, se lo tuvimos que haber dicho antes, pero con Danzo al acecho no era una buena idea- dijo el peliblanco decepcionado de sí mismo

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Kushina:** ¿Qué… que has dicho?- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli roja

 **Minato:** Kushina… nuestro hijo murió por una enfermedad dos días después del ataque del Kyubi- dijo el peliblanco seriamente mientras veía a su mujer temblar

 **Kushina:** ¿Qué… que clase de chiste me estás contando Mina-kun? No es gracioso…- dijo temblando y amenazando con llorar

 **Jiraya:** Kushina- dijo seriamente el pervertido- cuando vuestro hijo murió, entraste en una depresión horrible, incluso acabaste enfermando de gravedad- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Tsunade:** Estabas en un estado crítico, si Jiraya no te hubiera alterado los recuerdos con un jutsu con la ayuda de Inoichi habrías muerto- dijo mientras la peli roja caía de rodillas al suelo

 **Minato:** Kushina yo…- dijo para posteriormente recibir un manotazo en la mano que le dolió bastante

 **Kushina:** ¡ NO ME TOQUES! ¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ!- Dijo corriendo hacia su casa a toda prisa antes de que alguien la viera

 **Minato:** Mierda… o siento mi amor- dijo el rubio liberando algunas lágrimas mientras se sentaba en su puesto de hokage

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Minato:** De verdad que lo siento Kushina, pero… tenía miedo de perderte- dijo mientras la peli roja escuchaba- tenía miedo de no ser capaz de criar a nuestra pequeña y a Naruto solo, te necesitaba a mi lado- dijo llorando, mientras la peli roja abría la puerta con los ojos rojos de llorar

 **Kushina:** Mina-kun- dijo llorosa la Uzumaki para posteriormente abrazar a su marido- lo siento, tienes razón, no podía dejaros a tí y a los niños solos- dijo metiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Namikaze- gracias Mina-kun- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa mientras el Namikaze la abrazaba- entonces…- dijo mirando a su marido- ¿de dónde salió Naruto?- respondió curiosa la peli roja

 **Jiraya:** Eso lo puedo responder yo Kushina- dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de la pareja seguido de la Senju- fue dos días después de que selláramos al Kyubi en Naruko- dijo haciendo memoria

 _ **Flash back**_

Jiraya estaba desesperado, la mujer de su alumno no se recuperaba y no sabía qué hacer, por lo que aviso para salir a encontrar un remedio cuando entonces vio algo caer a unos cientos de metros en la aldea, provocando una leve explosión por lo que decidió ir a investigar

Al llegar a la escena, vio en el centro de un cráter una nave bastante grande en forma de pelota, la cual, al abrirse la puerta, una joven de pelo negro azabache bastante malherida salió de la nave tambaleándose mientras cargaba algo en su brazo izquierdo

Lo que más llamo la atención del sennin al atenderla, fue la cola de mono que tenía en su culo

 **¿?:** Por... por favor… cuida de él…- dijo dándole lo que cargaba en su brazo, tratándose de un bebé azabache con tres bigotes de gato en su cara y la misma cola de mono que la mujer

 **Jiraya:** Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mientras la mujer hablaba con los labios

 **¿?:** Sa… Sakumi- dijo para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos para siempre

 **Jiraya:** Sakumi…- dijo el sennin seriamente para posteriormente mirar al recién nacido dormido

Después el sennin invocó a sun sapo para que se llevara el cuerpo al monte Myoboku y guardar su cadáver allí

 **Jiraya:** No te preocupes enano, yo te daré un nuevo hogar- dijo el pervertido con un sonrisa mientras volvía a la aldea

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Kushina:** ¿Y qué haremos ahora?- dijo algo preocupada la peli roja

 **Jiraya:** Esperaré a que termine los exámenes para hablar con él, después de todo soy la persona en la que más confía- dijo el sennin

 **Minato:** ¿Y si se lo toma mal? Tu ha estado bastante tiempo con él, debes saber lo que puede hacer si se enfada- dijo preocupado el rubio hokage

 **Jiraya:** Lo sé Minato, pero el chico necesita saberlo, es cierto que puedo acabar muerto, pero al menos, moriré sabiendo que hice lo correcto- dijo con una leve sonrisa

 **Tsunade:** Jiraya….- dijo asombrada la Senju

 **Jiraya:** Será mejor marcharnos, ya se está haciendo tarde, ya nos veremos- dijo desapareciendo por la ventana

 **Tsunade:** Supongo que yo también me iré, ya nos veremos- dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras la pareja se dirigía hacia la cama abrazados como dos tortolitos enamorados

Al día siguiente, en el bosque de la muerte, el Saiyan levantó a su grupo temprano para posteriormente ir a cazar algo de comer para su equipo

Al llegar volvió con un oso del tamaño de una casa dejando con varias gotas en la cabeza a sus compañeros de equipo, y más cuando este empezó a comer, dejando al pobre animal en los huesos antes de que tanto Sasuke como Sakura terminaran de comer

 **Naruto:** ¡AHH! ¡ Ha estado buenísimo!- dijo rascándose la panza para posteriormente ponerse de pie- bueno, nos queda un pergamino, así que vamos a por él y vallamos a la torre, estoy aburrido de estar aquí- dijo mientras avanzaba en busca de otro equipo al cual robarle el pergamino

Durante su avance, el grupo pudo escuchar unas explosiones a la distancia, mientras el Uzumaki sentía una presencia oscura

 **Naruto:** "Un momento, si ese desgraciado busca el sharingan entonces…. Mierda, ¡ ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!"- dijo aumentando su velocidad dejando muy atrás a sus compañeros

Al llegar a la zona de las explosiones, se encontró a un grupo de gennin, aunque suspiro internamente al ver que no era el grupo de su hermana

Se trataba, en cambio, de un grupo de genins de Iwa, donde solo una joven de pelo negro seguía en pie respirando agitadamente, mientras su atacante salía con una sonrisa de la cortina de Humo

Naruto no tardó mucho en reconocer que el atacante era el sennin desertor de Konoha, Orochimaru, y la chica se trataba nada más ni menos que la nieta de Onoki, el actual Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, seguramente dispuesto a adquirir la línea de sangre de la joven

Zaiko también sintió ese poder y decidió dirigirse hacia allí para ver de qué se trataba realmente, mientras sus compañeras de equipo le seguían

Justo antes de que el renegado alcanzara a su objetivo, el saiyan lanzó una onda de Ki, que obligó al pedófilo retirarse mientras el "Uzumaki" cargaba a la joven y la alejaba de allí antes de que recibiera daños de la onda de ki

La pequeña onda de ki creó un cráter bastante amplio (del tamaño de un campo de futbol para que os hagáis una idea), cosa que sorprendió al sennin que dirigió su vista hacia el saiyan que había puesto a cubierto a la joven

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, parece que tenemos a un héroe- dijo sonriendo mientras el saiyan se giraba mostrando su rostro serio- pero si se trata de Naruto-kun y su equipo- dijo mirando con una sonrisa al joven- acabas de cometer un error viniendo solo para salvar a esa joven

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso crees? ¿Mr. Pedófilo?- dijo sonriéndole con confianza cosa que molestó al sennin de las serpientes- "su chakra es grande pero su Ki es casi nulo, aun así no es moco de pavo, espero que aguante"- pensó mientras se tronaba los nudillos

 **Orochimaru:** Ese Jutsu ha sido muy interesante, nunca había visto algo así antes- dijo llamando la atención del joven que sonreía internamente

 **Naruto:** "Pobrecito, está pensando que estoy usando chakra"- pensó con una gran sonrisa- tranquilo tengo muchos más para mostrarte serpiente- dijo poniéndose en su posición de pelea, llamando la atención del sennin

 **Orochimaru:** Como quieras, solo espero que me aguantes- dijo poniéndose en posición de Taijutsu mientras Naruto sonreía

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara que molestaba bastante al sennin

En ese instante los dos equipos hicieron acto de presencia, junto al equipo 8, 10 y el 1

 **Shikamaru:** Yo conozco a ese tío, es un renegado de clase S de la aldea, Orochimaru- dijo con preocupación el Nara al ver el adversario de Naruto

Por su parte, el equipo 1, del cual el chico de traje verde llamado Rock lee, observaba junto a sus compañeros el futuro combate

El equipo por su parte tenía diferentes reacciones, Akamaru estaba muy asustado por el poder de ese sujeto, mientras Hinata usaba su Byakugan para posteriormente sonreír levemente al ver que no sería un problema para el Uzumaki

Sin aviso alguno, ambos contendientes se lanzaron directamente hacia el contrario, para empezar una oleada de golpes a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de los espectadores

Orochimaru estaba sorprendido de que el joven Uzumaki le estuviese siguiendo el ritmo sin apenas dificultades

Sin embargo Zaiko sabía que el Uzumaki no estaba poniéndose serio, a diferencia de la serpiente que nada más empezar tubo que endurecerse un poco para poder seguir el ritmo del saiyan

Ambos peleadores se retiraron unos metros para posteriormente mirarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sin embargo, el sennin intentaba ocultar una mueca de dolor, ya que el saiyan le había dejado los nudillos como plastilina cuando ambos guerreros chocaron los puños entre sí, aparte de que recibió algunos puñetazos y patadas en la caja torácica

 **Orochimaru:** "Este mocoso es muy interesante, tiene mucha fuerza para tratarse de un simple gennin"- pensó mientras intentaba disimular el dolor

 **Naruto:** ¿Continuamos?- dijo el saiyan sonriente mientras estiraba los músculos

 **Orochimaru:** Por supuesto- dijo preparándose para la lucha

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo para desaparecer para sorpresa de los espectadores, incluido Orochimaru

Sin embargo Satsuki, Hinata y Naruko podían seguir los movimientos de a Naruto gracias al entrenamiento que tuvieron con los saiyans

El Uzumaki apareció por detrás del sennin para posteriormente encajarle una patada lateral que este pudo bloquear con su brazo derecho, aunque eso no evitó que este saliera volando varios metros por el aire y cargarse varios árboles por el camino antes de acabar estrellándose contra una gran piedra que quedó totalmente pulverizada

Los gennin estaban sin palabras, no se podían creer que un gennin de la misma edad que ellos le allá hecho eso a uno de los legendarios sennin, el cual se levantaba del suelo mientras se limpiaba el rostro y cuerpo de suciedad con un semblante bastante serio

 **Naruto:** ¿Continuamos?- dijo mientras pegaba pequeños brincos con una sonrisa en su cara

Eso molestó bastante al sennin de las serpientes, que sin decir nada, puso una sonrisa en su cara para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque a gran velocidad

 **Naruto:** Y era hora- dijo bloqueando un puñetazo del sannin sin problemas para sorpresa de este y los espectadores, para volver a empezar a lanzar golpes con la diferencia de que estos eran mucho más rápidos y demoledores, para desgracia del sennin que solamente podía esquivar y retroceder ante el asedio que le daba el Uzumaki

Si los espectadores antes estaban asombrados, ahora estaban flipando al ver a un sennin contra las cuerdas a manos de un gennin

Sasuke miraba incrédulo y con mucho odio e ira como su compañero de equipo era mucho más fuerte que él

Orochimaru por su parte, se dio cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, pero con Naruto encima le sería imposible un acercamiento directo, debía de acabar con esto

El pedófilo empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad, creando dos enormes dragones eléctricos, que se lanzaron hacia el Uzumaki. El sennin tenía las esperanzas de que el chico los esquivara y así colocarle el sello de los cinco elementos para neutralizarlo y marcar al Uchiha

Pero lo que no se esperó, es que el Uzumaki atrapara a los dos dragones eléctricos con sus manos desnudas, para posteriormente estampar sus cabezas la una contra la otra, provocando una explosión de rayos

Orochimaru estaba flipando, lo que había hecho ese chico era simplemente imposible, pero entonces se recuperó al ver que la explosión eléctrica sería la distracción perfecta, por lo que sin perder el tiempo, creó un clon para atacar al Uchiha, mientras el original se lanzaba con el sello de los cinco elementos en su mano hacia el Uzumaki, el cuál le miraba seriamente pero sin inmutarse

 **Orochimaru:** **¡SELLO DE LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS!-** Dijo golpeando al Uzumaki en su estómago, orgulloso de librarse de él por un tiempo

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que el sello no se mostraba en el estómago del chico, el cuál empezó a reírse de forma calmada

 **Naruto:** Lo siento amigo, pero ya conozco ese sello- dijo poniendo su dedo delante de la frente del sennin- prueba otra cosa- dijo para posteriormente golpearle en la frente y mandarlo a volar varios metros, para asombro del sennin el cual se recompuso antes de cargarse otra fila de árboles, para posteriormente sobarse la frente que se le puso roja mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de dolor

 **Orochimaru:** "Esto no puede estar pasando, este chico no es para nada normal, su fuerza, velocidad, aguante… no puede ser un humano"- pensó totalmente dolido y con algo de miedo al chico que le miraba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Vamos esto es muy aburrido- dijo tronándose el cuello y los hombros cuando notó el clon de la serpiente detrás del emo de su compañero- "¿Me preguntó qué hará ahora?"- pensó esperando el movimiento del clan el cuál no tardó mucho en atacar, estirando su cuello, para posteriormente morderle el cuello al Uchiha, dejando su marca de maldición puesta en el cuello del emo- eso acaba de ser lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida- dijo mientras el Uchiha caía para posteriormente ser salvado por su hermana, sorprendiendo al sennin y a los demás equipos que se encontraban escondidos

Obviamente Naruto se puso serio y se lanzó hacia el pedófilo a una velocidad de vértigo con la intención de aplastarle la cabeza y convertirla en masa de galletas, de no ser porque el pedófilo sintió el peligro y lo esquivo a tiempo

 **Orochimaru:** Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debo marcharme, dejare que te diviertas con mi amiga- dijo invocando una serpiente enorme

 **Naruto:** Entonces yo también voy a jugar- dijo realizando su propia invocación, para asombro de los espectadores, mostrando a un Thylacoleo del tamaño de la torre del Hokage

 **¿?:** **Hola Naruto-** Dijo la enorme bestia de coloración oscura y ojos rojos

 **Naruto:** Hola Zamur, mira lo que te he traído para cenar- dijo señalando a la enorme serpiente haciendo sonreír al marsupial gigante

 **Zamur: Tiene buena pinta, ahora vuelvo-** Dijo lanzándose al ataque contra la enorme serpiente que lo único que podía hacer era correr por su vida

 **Orochimaru:** ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ESE CONTRATO SE PERDIÓ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!- Dijo más pálido que de costumbre y muy alterado

 **Naruto:** ¿Tu no decías que te ibas?- dijo el saiyan en frente del sennin, el cual recibió una patada que casi lo manda al espacio- idiota- dijo viendo como su invocación se terminaba a la serpiente en pocos minutos

El Uzumaki decidió volver con su grupo al notar que el enemigo se había ido, encontrándose al emo sudando con fiebre mientras su hermana y Sakura lo cuidaban

 **Naruto:** Salid de ahí- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban escondidos los demás equipos- sé que lleváis escondidos durante toda la pelea- dijo mientras Hinata salía la primera junto a su equipo, seguido del equipo de Shikamaru y por último el de Rock lee- valla, eres tú- dijo asombrado de ver nuevamente al cejotas

 **Rock Lee:** ¡ ESO HA SIDO INCREÍBLE NARUTO-KUN! ¡ TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDIERON COMO NUNCA EN ESA PELEA!- Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos sacándoles varios gotones a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Eh… gracias…. Supongo- dijo para posteriormente dirigir su vista a la joven de Iwa que estaba junto a Zaiko y a Naruko- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonrojando levemente a la joven

Sin embargo, había algo curioso en la joven, algo que les era muy familiar tanto a él como a Zaiko

No fue hasta que vieron el extraño cinturón de la joven hasta que finalmente lo notaron, cosa que provocó que ambos saiyans se miraran con sorpresa ante lo que tenían en frente

 **Zaiko:** Naruko-chan ¿te importa si nos dejas solos a los tres? Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente pero de forma suave, provocando que la joven sonrojada se fuera junto a su compañera de equipo

 **Naruto:** Supongo que te haces una idea- dijo mientras el Uzumaki desenroscaba su cola, para sorpresa de la joven al igual que Zaiko

 **Kurotsuchi:** Vosotros…- dijo asombrada la joven mientras ambos asentían

 **Naruto:** Mi equipo solo tiene que descansar, ya que tenemos los dos pergaminos, si quieres puedes acompañarnos- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la joven, que acepto gustosa la invitación- bueno gente, nosotros nos vamos- dijo quitándose la camisa que quedo rota después del combate con la serpiente, provocando sonrojos masivos en las féminas, mientras cogía al Uchiha y lo cargaba en su hombro como un saco de patatas- nos veremos en las eliminatorias – dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles junto a la peli rosa y a la nieta del Tsuchikage

Zaiko y las chicas también se separaron la igual que los demás equipos

El equipo 10, el equipo 8 a excepción de Hinata y el equipo 1 solo podían pensar en una cosa; Naruto

Su nivel era muy superior al de un gennin, eso estaba claro, lo que le convertía en el participante más peligroso del examen, mientras las mujeres pensaban en lo bien desarrollado que estaba el Uzumaki y lo caliente que se veía

El grupo de Naruto acampó cerca de un refugio natural cerca de un pequeño rio, donde el Uzumaki aprovecho para pescar algo para la cena, mientras la peli rosa cuidaba del emo

Aunque Naruto en realidad tenía otros planes, una vez que entregó los peces se dedicó a montar guardia en lo alto de un árbol escondido, pero lo que él quería era ver el sello que la serpiente le colocó al Uchiha en acción, solo era cuestión de tiempo que los lacayos de la serpiente pedófila hicieran acto de presencia, por lo que él le pidió a su compañera de Iwa que lo acompañara para ver el espectáculo

Y valla que lo hicieron, dos idiotas y una jovencita que llamó la atención del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** "Parece que hoy es un día de sorpresas"- dijo viendo a la joven que tenía un curioso cinturón de pelo marrón- ¿te has dado cuenta Kuro-chan?- dijo sonrojando a la joven de Iwa por ese sufijo mientras asentía

(La pelea ocurre como en el anime, me centraré en el momento que Sasuke despierta y le rompe los brazos a Zaku)

Después de que el emo dejará a su víctima en el suelo, este puso su vista en el otro compañero de su víctima con ganas de matarlo

Naruto, que ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, se plantó delante del emo para posteriormente lanzar una onda de Ki al shinobi de Oto, matándolo, para posteriormente noquear al Uchiha, provocando que la marca se retirara

 **Naruto:** Ella viene conmigo- dijo cogiendo a la joven de Oto- tengo cuentas con su aldea desde hace tiempo y es hora de solucionarlas- dijo mintiendo mientras la ataba con supresores de chakra- ni se te ocurra tocarla queda claro- dijo mientras asentía- Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, gracias por la ayuda- dijo mientras se retiraban para continuar la prueba

 **Naruto:** Esperaremos a que tú y él os recuperéis, por suerte aún hay tiempo de sobra, yo vigilo junto a Kuro-chan- dijo mientras ambos desaparecían entre los árboles

Una vez alejados del emo y la pelo chicle, la pelinegra le preguntó todo lo que sabía sobre el rasgo que ella y la chica de Oto tenían en común con él y Zaiko

Naruto les explicó todo sobre su raza y cómo es que acabaron en este planeta y la razón de que casi toda su raza este al borde de la extinción

Ese detalle sorprendió a la Kunoichi de Iwa, la cual apretaba los puños de rabia, pensando durante toda su vida que eso era un defecto genético de su clan, en resumen, descubrió que era adoptada

 **Naruto:** Escucha, yo tengo una nave cerca de los límites de la aldea, tiene espacio para que entren hasta 20 personas, en principio soy yo, mi amigo Zaiko, Satsuki-chan y una amiga mía del clan Hyuga para viajar por el universo ¿Te apuntas?- dijo asombrando a la azabache, la cual se limpió las lágrimas y acepto la oferta del saiyan- bien, será mejor ver cómo está el emo y Sakura- dijo volviendo con sus compañeros de equipo

Al hacerlo, se encontró, con que la joven de Oto se había despertado, y de no ser por un trapo que le puso la Haruno en la boca sus gritos se escucharían hasta en Kumo

 **Naruto:** Otra vez a contar historia- dijo cargando a la joven como un saco de papas en su hombro que no paraba de agitarse- ahora vuelvo- dijo desapareciendo en la copa de los árboles mientras la joven de Iwa tenía una mirada llena de felicidad al saber lo que era realmente mientras Sakura pensaba que estaba interesada en su Sasuke

Naruto, viendo que la joven chillaría si le quitaba la mordaza, decidió mostrar su cola de mono, asombrando a la joven, mientras el saiyan le contaba lo mismo que le contó a Kurotsuchi

 **¿?:** Entonces lo que Orochimaru me contó….- dijo apretando sus puños de rabia

Naruto le puso una mano encima de la mano de la joven mientras le sonreía dulcemente, sonrojando a la joven de Oto

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes esto…

 **¿?:** Kin… Kin Tsuchi…- dijo algo avergonzada

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Kin-chan- dijo poniendo aún más roja a la pelinegra- esa escoria de Orochimaru va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo y calmo a la azabache

 **Kin:** ¿Y podré irme de viaje con ustedes?- dijo algo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Claro, eres más que bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando y alegrando a la joven azabache

En un lugar oscuro, Orochimaru se estaba recuperando de la paliza que le dio el saiyan mientras se dedicaba a preparar su próximo movimiento y ver como su nuevo cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la marca de la maldición

Y no era el único que pensaba en sus propios planes, Danzo también se estaba preparando para derrocar al hokage, aprovechando el caos que ocurrirá durante la invasión

Si gente, la vieja momia sabía de la invasión desde hace bastante tiempo, y si todo iba según lo previsto, Minato e Hiruzen caerían y el sería el próximo Hokage que tanto necesita la aldea

Una pena que no contó con que no había uno, sino cuatro saiyans cerca de Konoha que seguramente la pondrán patas arribas cuando empiece la verdadera fiesta, sobre todo porque Naruto ya tenía sus propios planes para poder abandonar el planeta y viajar por el espacio exterior

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno gente esto es todo por hoy, espero sus reviews con muchas ganas y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Las preliminares

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí vuelvo con esta historia que a muchos os está gustando, y que me estabais pidiendo que actualizara pronto, ¡PUES AQUÍ LA TENÉIS! por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Las preliminares**

Al día siguiente, el grupo conformado por las tres saiyans, el emo y el chicle mutante avanzaron dirección a la torre de los exámenes al tener los pergaminos, pese a que las dos saiyans no tenían a sus compañeros de equipo, pero querían ver las finales

Obviamente el Uchiha sacó su arrogancia diciendo que las chicas serían un estorbo, provocando que el saiyan le diera un merecido puñetazo al azabache en el estómago y otro a la peli rosa para cerrarle la boca

Una vez en la torre, vieron que solo había uno o dos grupos, y no era de extrañar, ya que faltaba un día para que se acabara el plazo

A Sarutobi y a Minato les sorprendió ver tan pronto al pelinegro saiyan, seguido del grupo de su _"Hermana"_ Jinchuriki y el saiyan

Cuando los dos se vieron, se lanzaron sonrisas llenas de emoción, ya que ambos querían batirse en combate y demostrarle que con los saiyans no se juega

Minato aprovechó el momento para poder hablar con el azabache en privado

 **Minato:** Naruto- dijo el rubio con una mirada seria

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo Hokage?- dijo serio el peli rosa

 **Minato:** Necesito hablar contigo…. En privado- dijo mientras los dos se iban a hablar, cosa que preocupo un poco a Satsuki y a las Saiyans, mientras venían los demás equipos

El rubio Kage entonces le contó toda la historia al azabache el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados

 **Naruto:** Ya lo sabía- dijo asombrando- bueno, en realidad me hice una idea, después de todo no heredé vuestro color de pelo y ojos y era el único con cola- dijo mientras el rubio asentía aliviado- ¿Sabéis… cómo murió?- dijo seriamente

 **Minato:** No, solamente Jiraya sabe dónde está enterrada, seguramente para que no la profanaran- dijo mientras el joven asentía y se dirigía a las gradas donde estaba su equipo

 **Naruto:** Minato- dijo de espaldas al rubio y girar levemente su cabeza- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro, haciendo sonreír al Hokage, después de todo, el saiyan siempre quiso saber que paso con su verdadera familia

 **Naruto:** _"Freezer…. Voy a detenerte para siempre"_ \- pensó con determinación mientras volvía con su grupo y el grupo de su hermana

 **Zaiko:** ¿Va todo bien?- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras el saiyan sonreía

 **Naruto:** Bueno, queda un día para que empiece esto y no quiero estar aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento, ¿os venís conmigo Kuro- chan, Kin-chan, Satsuki-chan, Hinata-chan?- dijo mientras todas asentían y se iban con el azabache

 **Zaiko:** Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí esperando, ¿nos vamos Naruko-chan?- dijo mientras la rubia le seguía dejando solos al emo y a la tabla de planchar de pelo rosa que intentaba llamar inútilmente la atención del emo

El azabache les contó a la Uchiha y a la Hyuga lo que eran realmente las azabaches, quedando totalmente sorprendidas, por lo que el azabache aprovechó para poner sellos en una amplia zona y empezar a entrenar a las chicas hasta el día siguiente que empezaran las pruebas. Cabe decir que ambas jóvenes aumentaron su fuerza con gran rapidez, pese a estar solamente un día entrenando

Al día siguiente, llegaron los equipos faltantes, donde el azabache saiyan los pudo ver con detalle

De Konoha solo estaban el equipo de Shikamaru, el del cejotas, el suyo, el de Zaiko y el de Hinata, de Suna, solamente el de la peli roja jinchuriki, y de otras aldeas como Oto sol había dos participantes aparte de Kin, seguramente ratas de la serpiente, mientras que de Iwa solo estaba Kurotsuchi

 **Naruto:** _"Valla, pensé que habría más estorbos, bueno mejor así"_ -dijo mirando a sus adversarios- _"¿Así que ese es el primo de Hinata-chan?, valla, parece que tiene un palo metido en el culo…. Bueno, si Hinata no lo destroza, yo lo haré"_ \- pensó mientras tenía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, para mirar a la peli roja- _"Como me imaginaba, su Ki no es muy alto, pero su chakra es otra historia, seguramente se deba a su bijuu"_ \- pensó para mirar a su hermana- _"Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a mi hermana y poner a prueba mi nuevo Fuinjutsu al igual que con Diana, pero sobre todo, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, Zaiko"_ \- Dijo mirando muy emocionado al azabache saiyan

Entonces Hiruzen apareció y dio el discurso que explicaba las normas de las eliminatorias, para que la pantalla empezara a dar vueltas rápidamente y mostrar los nombres de los primeros participantes

 **Árbitro:** Primer combate; Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha contra Yoroi de Oto- dijo mientras los nombrados bajaban a la arena- empiecen- dijo mientras ambos se preparaban para el combate

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que cuando el ninja de Oto tocaba al Uchiha, este perdía algo de chakra, lo cual se lo ponía difícil, y más al no usar su tan preciado dojutsu

 **Naruto:** _"Ya veo, de modo que Kakashi te ha prohibido usar el sharingan ¿eh?, supongo que le puso un sello a esa marca para evitar que lo poseyera"-_ dijo viendo a su sensei ver al Uchiha pelear- _"Veremos cómo se las apaña"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa mientras la peli rosa animaba al Uchiha como siempre

Sin embargo, pese a haber usado técnicas copiadas, el ninja de Oto fue el ganador de este combate

 **Naruto:** _"Valla, el emo ha perdido, pero conociendo al consejo seguro que lo dejaran participar en las finales por su querido sharingan"_ \- pensó mientras retiraban al emo inconsciente del salón- _"¿Quién será el siguiente?"_ \- pensó mientras la pantalla daba vueltas

 **Árbitro:** Siguiente combate; Shino Aburame de Konoha contra Kurotsuchi de Iwa- dijo mientras los nombrados se dirigían al estadio

 **Naruto:** _"Valla, parece que Kuro-chan podrá poner a prueba su entrenamiento"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa mientras la joven bajaba al estadio con una sonrisa

Cuando comenzó el combate, el Aburame empezó a cubrirse de insectos para horror de la mayoría de las chicas, sin embargo a la saiyan no le afectaba en absoluto y se posiciono en pose de batalla

 **Kurotsuchi:** _"Parece que esos insectos se alimentan de chakra, si ese es el caso, tendrá que ser con los puños"-_ pensó para posteriormente lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia el chico de los insectos, que no se esperó semejante velocidad de la azabache viéndose obligado a esquivar sus mortales golpes

 **Orochimaru:** _"¿Cómo es que esa mocosa no mostró esa velocidad en el bosque?"_ \- pensó la serpiente sorprendida en su escondite viendo la batalla

 **Naruto:** _"Parece que el pedófilo lo está flipando, al ser herida en la batalla d ayer, logró activar un Zenkai, al igual que Kin-chan, lo que provocó que su fuerza se multiplicara, aún así necesita más entrenamiento"_ \- pensó viendo el combate

El Aburame se estaba quedando sin ideas, su adversario, pese a estar cubierta de insectos succionadores de chakra, no parecían hacerla bajar de ritmo

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, seguro que lo puedes hacer mejor- dijo aumentando su ki, para asombro de los presentes, mientras el Aburame no sabía que hacer

 **Shino:** _"¡IMPOSIBLE! Mis insectos deberían haberle succionado bastante chakra…. Un momento ¿acaso ella está usando otra energía para luchar?"_ \- pensó viendo con detalle a la Kunoichi

 **Kurotsuchi:** Lo siento, pero si no tienes nada más que mostrarme, terminare esto rápidamente- dijo desapareciendo para posteriormente reaparecer en las narices del Aburame, que recibió un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente, teniendo como resultado que ella sea la ganadora del combate

Naruto miraba la escena de brazos cruzados, la verdad, ya se imaginaba que el resultado sería parecido, solo que la azabache se dejó llevar un poco por el momento

El siguiente combate fue entre el único varón del grupo de Suna, y un ninja de Oto de nombre llamado Misumi Tsurugi, un tío que se estiraba más que la goma, pese a todo, logró ganar el ninja de Suna

 **Naruto:** Un estilo muy curioso la verdad, sin embargo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es su debilidad, debería mejorar esa parte- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras las chicas asentían a excepción de la peli rosa

El siguiente combate, dejó a todos algo asombrados, ya que se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka contra Naruto

 **Naruto:** Valla, parece que me toca- dijo bajando al escenario de un salto, al igual que su arrogante adversario

 **Kiba:** Prepárate Dobe, te voy a demostrar quién es el macho alfa- dijo arrogantemente mientras su sensei negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de su alumno

Sin embargo Naruto no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ese tarado, por lo que solamente lo incitó a atacar con su mano y ponía cara de tonto, provocando la ira del perro sarnoso

 **Kiba:** ¡PREPARATE!- Dijo corriendo a cuatro patas a gran velocidad, solo para recibir una patada en los morros de parte del saiyan que lo acabó estrellando contra el muro de la pared, quedando totalmente inconsciente

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluido el Uchiha que se había recuperado de su pelea, el cuál miraba con odio y envidia al saiyan

 **Naruto:** Valla, ya se ha acabado- dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo al lado de las chicas, dejando todavía más sorprendidos a los presentes

 **Minato:** _"¡Qué rápido!"_ \- pensó el rubio Hokage por la velocidad del azabache

 **Sasuke:** "¡Maldito Dobe!"- pensó el Uchiha muy enfadado y celoso del azabache

 **Satsuki:** Has terminado rápido- dijo la azabache mientras el saiyan se cruzaba de brazos

 **Naruto:** No quiero perder el tiempo, además tengo que reservarme para mi gran adversario- dijo mirando a Zaiko que le devolvía la mirada

El siguiente combate fue entre las dos fanáticas del Uchiha, la tabla de planchar Haruno y la rubia Yamanaka

No hace falta decir que fue un espectáculo patético

 **Zaiko:** ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡He visto lombrices dar mejores golpes!- dijo muy molesto ante el circo que estaba viendo

 **Kin:** Escoria como esta hace que las mujeres nos veamos débiles- dijo sacando su orgullo saiyan

 **Naruto:** Me dan ganas de matarlas para no seguir viendo esto- dijo muy disgustado y molesto por semejante circo de pacotilla que estaba viendo

Al final, acabaron las dos cayendo al suelo, resultando en un empate

 **Naruto:** Dios, por fin se acabó, empezaba a tener náuseas- dijo el azabache que estaba cruzado de brazos

El siguiente combate era uno en la que algunos se temían lo peor

Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga

Kurenai estaba preocupada por su alumna, sabía lo que le paso al padre de Neji y el odio que le tenía el chico a la rama principal, sin embargo se asombró al ver como su alumna sonreía una vez que bajo al estadio

 **Neji:** Debería rendirse ahora que puede Hinata-sama- dijo seriamente el Hyuga mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

 **Hinata:** Lo siento Neji, pero tengo que demostrar de lo que soy capaz- dijo sonriendo con gran confianza molestando al Hyuga- así que te pediré que no te contengas- dijo sonriendo preparada para luchar

 **Neji:** Que así sea- dijo listo, iniciando el ataque para acabar rápidamente

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la Hyuga esquivara y bloqueara los golpes con facilidad de su primo, mientras Naruto y Satsuki sonreían

Neji estaba confuso, aumento la potencia de sus golpes pero nada, el resultado era el mismo

 **Hinata:** Te dije que te pusieras serio- dijo encajándole un golpe que hizo que su primo se retorciera de dolor, para posteriormente recibir otro golpe que lo lanzo por los aires, para asombro de los presentes, sobre todo del Hyuga que no entendía nada- será mejor que te tomes esto en serio o acabaré esto ahora- dijo con gran confianza mientras empezaba a acumular Ki

El Hyuga por curiosidad activo su Byakugan para asombrarse de ver no solamente el chakra, sino también un tipo de energía de color blanquecino

 **Neji:** _"¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Acaso es lo que mi tío llamaba Ki?!"_ \- pensó al ver la gran cantidad que tenía- no se confíe Hinata-sama- dijo levantándose del suelo con dolor

 **Hinata:** Perfecto- dijo para correr a gran velocidad hacia el Hyuga que la estaba esperando, preparado para realizar el Kaiten, cuando la Hyuga se plantó delante de sus narices y le propino un potente puñetazo en su nariz, para posteriormente tirarle del brazo y susurrarle al oído- Naruto-kun puede quitarte el sello del pájaro- dijo asombrando al Hyuga, que acabó inconsciente al recibir un coscorrón de la Hyuga, quedando como la ganadora

 **Kurenai:** Estuviste increíble Hinata- dijo su sensei asombrada

 **Hinata:** Fue gracias a Naruto-kun sensei- dijo asombrando a la pelinegra que miraba al saiyan con una sonrisa de orgullo con los brazos cruzados

 **Kurenai:** "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le ha dado para hacerse tan rápida y fuerte?"- pensó viendo al saiyan

Obviamente eso fue escuchado por el Uchiha, que no dudo en montar su numerito

 **Sasuke:** ¡DOBE! ¡¿ES CIERTO LO QUE HA DICHO ESA HYUGA?!- Dijo molestando bastante al saiyan y a las chicas por como llamo a la Hyuga- ¡SI ESO ES CIERTO ME VAS A…!- Pero no pudo acabar al recibir un puñetazo del iracundo saiyan que luego agarró al emo por el cuello

 **Naruto:** ¡Escúchame bien, maldita sabandija! ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigas! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡NADIE!- Dijo dándole una patada que casi lo saca del estadio- ¿Y tú que quieres?- dijo mirando peligrosamente a la peli rosa que decidió callarse la boca

Los siguientes combates fueron algo decentes

La compañera del cejotas, de nombre Tenten, peleó contra la rubia de Suna Temari, siendo derrotada una vez que esta mostró su abanico

Después Kin peleo contra Shikamaru, el cual ganó a la joven cuando la atrapo con su sombra, aunque la joven podía haber roto el agarre, decidió no mostrar su potencial con Orochimaru observando

Las peleas siguieron hasta llegar a la pelea del cejotas contra Diana (El resultado es el mismo que en el anime) donde el saiyan intervino antes de que el cejotas saliera herido de forma permanente

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que te relajes Diana- dijo seriamente y con el ceño fruncido, provocando que la peli rosa se sonrojara enormemente

 **Shukaku:** **¡¿A QUE ESPERAS?! ¡VIOLALO ALLÍ MISMO!-** Dijo desesperada la bijuu mientras mandaba imágenes nada santas

La peli roja casi tiene un derrame nasal, para posteriormente cubrirse con la arena y volver a donde estaban sus hermanos que la miraban algo raro, incluso el saiyan se sorprendió ante eso

Después de eso los ganadores fueron a coger un número para saber contra quien pelearían en la final

Satsuki y Naruko pelearían la una contra la otra, Temari contra Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi contra Kankuro, y Sasuke contra Diana. Hinata no pelearía al no tener un adversario para hacerlo

Pero el que más sorprendió a todos, fue el último combate en ser nombrado

Naruto contra Zaiko

Ambos saiyans se asombraron para posteriormente sonreír con ansias de guerra mientras ambos se miraban

 **Kurotsuchi:** _"Esto va a ser épico"-_ dijo mientras se relamía los labios

 **Kin:** _"Va a ser una batalla legendaria"_ \- dijo igual de emocionada que la saiyan de Iwa

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- dijo algo preocupada por su amado

 **Kakashi:** _"Naruto"_ \- pensó preocupado por su alumno y por lo que podría pasar, al igual que Kushina

 **Hiruzen:** _"Esto puede salir muy mal… pero será increíble verlos pelear"_ \- pensó el anciano sudando un poco

 **Satsuki:** _"Naruto-kun ten cuidado, Zaiko es muy fuerte, al igual que tú"_ \- pensó la Uchiha recordando como entrenaba su compañero saiyan

 **Kurama: ¡SÍ! ¡ ESTA PELEA SERÁ INCREÍBLE!** \- Dijo muy excitada la bijuu mientras la bijuu de una cola estaba en el mismo estado

 **Diana:** _"Naruto"_ \- pensó todavía sonrojada por lo que le enseño su bijuu a la vez que se preocupaba por el bienestar de este

Los saiyans se acercaron el uno al otro con unas sonrisas algo macabras en sus caras, mientras se sentía la presión en el aire

 **Zaiko:** Parece que tenemos lo que queremos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Eso parece- dijo con la misma sonrisa- tenemos un mes para entrenar

 **Zaiko:** Ten por seguro que estaré preparado Naruto- dijo ofreciéndole la mano al saiyan con bigotes

 **Naruto:** Yo también estaré preparado- dijo dándole el apretón de manos en señal de rivalidad y amistad

Orochimaru sonrió ansioso de ver el combate entre esos dos antes de retirarse para continuar sus planes

Los demás presentes observaban a los dos saiyans, dispuestos a estar presentes en la que sería, en opinión de muchos, una batalla de proporciones titánicas

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, siento mucho que haya sido tan corto pero no se me ocurría como alargarlo más, por lo que sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
